Naruto The Trainer of Legends
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Naruto grow up with two loving older sisters and loving parents until one day they died and his godmother raised him but his sisters always made time for him and now he and his girlfriend are going on a journey starting in Kanto
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***as the gateway opens up but it's coming in too fast, so Blaze had to stop it at full force, stopping it but with the force was too great that Dealt lets go of the dock and he went flying into the distants***

 **P:SOMEONE GET HIM BACK NOW!**

 ***everyone couldn't track dealt or where he would land***

 **One of them:we lost him sir! And where are we?**

 ***a few bird like pokemon fly by the helicarrier as few pidgey rests on it***

 **P:We are in the Pokemon world and I will be right back. *I disappear and go and get a friend of mine from this world who is good with Machines***

 ***every crew member see him***

 **Blaze's friend:w-where? Who? *looking around***

 **P:Noland good to see you we need your help you are good with Machines and we have a damaged one could you help?**

 **Noland: Damn this is bad I will need help my friend if you don't mind supplying it?**

 **P:Not at all anything you need. Everyone this is the hoenn frontier battle factory brain Noland.**

 ***everyone waves to him as well saying hello***

 **Noland:that's good to hear my old friend and it's been years too, and also who is D? *points at Dealt's room door***

 **P:His Name is dealt when we arrived he went flying and we are trying to find him In know you are friends with Articuno, think you can get him to help us find him?**

 **Noland:no problem, *whistles loud and everyone hears a cry.**

 ***as a massive blue beautiful bird as there is a cold aura around him as he lands on the dock of the helicarrier***

 **P:Articuno is as beautiful as ever, no matter what anyone says. *Goes up and Pets his beak then pulls out a picture of dealt* Please find him and bring him back here.**

 ***Articuno nods and fly off the dock and goes into searching for Dealt for who knows where***

 **Noland:*tighten up his gloves* alright then, while Articuno is looking for you friend, lets get this thing working! *as he asks the crew members where he needs to go and start fixing***

 **P:You all know what to do whatever he needs get it for him I have to send out some troops to look for Dealt. Cause being in that gateway to long might have drained him of his powers or GOD HELP US his powers start going out of control and THAT IS BAD. I might have to get Giratina.**

 ***Blaze hears some kind of battle cry from distance and he thinks it just two pokemon fighting***

 **P:That is not good I have to get a leecher on him soon to drain all that out of control power.**

 ***as he hears the battle cry again***

—

 **Naruto The Trainer of Legends**

 **Chapter 1: every Legend has a Beginning**

As a plane from other region touchdown as it slowing it down, until it makes a full stop.

The passengers start to disembark from the plane and two are from the Unova region and they are Naruto and his traveling partner Samui, as the two are wearing clothes that meant for traveling, as Naruto who has blonde hair with blue eyes as he wearing a black with bit of gold jacket and a white shirt with a dusk ball on it, white pants with flames on the bottom as well with a belt with empty small balls which are red and white, training shoes which are black and white, finally he puts on a worn out black hat with a green lines, as it used to belong to someone else.

His travel companion named Samui is 16 years old and is wearing a traveling dress that hides her figure but she has an hourglass figure. Double G cup breasts with an ass that does not quit but thanks to the dress, it hides them, She is also wearing shorts. She is also his childhood friend and girlfriend, so she knows everything about Naruto and more.

As Naruto say "so this is Kanto region? It's different then home" as he walks out of the plane, and sees a gentleman with their names on a sign. This is professor Oak.

A Professor who is renowned around the whole world as he's known for as the Pokemon Professor as he studies Pokemon, Both Naruto and Samui come up to him but after getting their backpack/bag as they come up to the old man.

"Welcome to Kanto Region! You two must be Naruto and Samui, right? From the Unova Region?" says Professor Oak as he gives them a smile, "that's right, and I have to say your region is very different from ours, there's less tall buildings" say Samui as she looks around.

"Well this is only pallet town trust me you will see a lot more of the region and Juniper has been talking nonstop about how good Naruto is with pokemon" says Oak as he leads them out.

As all three keep talking, as Naruto brings out one of his pokeballs and throws it in the air.

As the Pokeball pops open and a white light comes out of it, A shiny female ralts forms from the white light as she says 'Ralts!' as the Pokeball went back to Naruto's hands, once he puts it away and picks up his Ralts as he hears of what Professor Oak says.

"Oh a shiny pokemon those are rare. May I ask how did you find this ralts?" Asked The Professor, "well me and Samui were out getting berries, but then, I heard Ralts cry, so i run toward where Ralts were and found out she was being attacked by group of Purrloins, and since Ralts is a psychic/Fairy type and Purrloins are dark types" said Naruto as he tells what happens next, which he had scared away the Purrloins but one which that one had scratched his arm.

"Oh My that was very risky but you did the right thing to help a pokemon in need." As he said that another of Naruto's pokeball opens and it is a male ralts who likes the female and the feelings are returned.

As the Shiny Ralts jumps out of Naruto's arms and hugs the normal color one, "oh? And who is this one?" Oak asks

"Oh that is Saber. I found him with some bad injuries and I took him to my godmother professor Juniper. We found out he was abused and the trainer came looking for him lucky for us an officer Jenny was near by and was able to arrest him because he did attack me as well but both of them protected me. The reason is I put them ahead of myself, every since then they have been with me as my partners along with another pokemon." Naruto tells his story.

And before they could go any further, a beam of darkness hits a few trees as many people and Pokemon runs away as all three are confused as what is going on, that is until.

A Large bird like Pokemon with dark fathers, silver fins and red eyes, But then they see someone on Articuno and shot a beam of Light and it hit Pokemon which is Lugia but it's corrupt as it lets out a fierce cry as it fires other beam of darkness toward both Articuno and the person thats on Articuno.

As Oak askes "w-whats going on?! And what happened to that Lugia?" as the person on Articuno says "That would be the fault of my friend he has powers over shadows and I am trying to fix Lugia but It is not easy." as Articuno dodges it as Lugia fires other beam of darkness once again as there a shadowy aura on it as it making it stronger.

"Wait! what? How is that even possible!?" yells Oak as he has his hands on his hair as it messing it up.

The Person Shoots a beam of light and it collides with the shadow blast but it sends the blast back at Lugia, or it would as the aura around Lugia gets even bigger, thus making Lugia stronger than before, but the beam of light hits Lugia harder and it weakens the shadows hold on the lugia but still holding on strong.

Naruto yells out to the person "whatever you are doing, it's not working anymore!", and the person on Articuno realizes it as he says "WE HAVE TO GET LUGIA TO FAINT!"

Naruto looks at his two Ralts as their look scared as their feel the shadow aura on Lugia as it growing more dark like, thus making it more stronger, Naruto knows they are strong but he has one stronger and he grabs the last pokeball and sends out a shiny Blaziken, but Blaziken is not facing Lugia as Naruto say "BlazIken, we have to fight that Lugia!"

"BLAZIKEN!", "This should help you." Said the person on the Articuno as he throws a stone and a bracelet with a stone on it, Naruto catch it and looks them, "w-what is this?" Naruto ask as he looks at them with Lugia fires other beam and this time, it hits Articuno, Hard.

"IT IS A MEGA EVOLUTION STONE GIVE IT TO BLAZIKEN AND MEGA EVOLVE HIM" says the person who had fall on the ground as he hurt a bit, so Naruto puts on the bracelet and gives the stone to Blaziken as he guessing is what he has to to do, as Blaziken takes it as a arm band forms on his upper arm.

Then Naruto who guess again as he pushes the stone and Blaziken begins to glow, as a colourful sphere forms on Blaziken, Lugia who sees this decide to fires other beam toward Blaziken and hits it.

But the blast was swatted away and the three were very shocked at what they see, Naruto yells out "BLAZIKEN!" as he couldn't believe it.

However, something jumps upward from the smokes, as the reveals, what it seems a silmer, black fathers on his legs and once a fires of long ribbons, as his white father on his chest as well head is gold as he lands and strikes a fighting poses with one leg up as he ready to fight as he.

"Blaziken!" as he yells out his name, the blaziken had gotten strong through mega evolution, Naruto Says "Blaziken!" as Blaziken looks at Naruto as he waits for his commands, "BLAZIKEN FIRE PUNCH COMBINED WITH SKY UPPERCUT" Yells Naruto.

As Blaziken runs up to Lugia at high speed as he gives a fiery Uppercut and it deals with major damage to Lugia as it cries in pain but shakes it off as it takes it the sky as it's red eyes glows as it uses Psychic on Blaziken. But Blaziken is to fast "DOUBLE KICK AND SEND LUGIA TO THE GROUND" Naruto yells.

What Blaziken does next, he jumps way high as he above of Lugia's head and uses his legs to kick two times on the head, with Lugia falls down from the sky and Blaziken lands near by as he on stands by.

"FINISH IT WITH BLAST BURN" Naruto yells as Blaziken gathers up energy then unleashes with a wave which under Lugia are blast of fire as it hits Lugia hard with Lugia lets out a cry as it falls down as the shadow aura vanishes as it returning to it's normal colors.

Articuno comes down and the man gets off and grabs someone that's near Lugia and flies away with Naruto say "hey wait!" but Oak stops him "it's better not to stop them, and forces of Lugia here, whatever got a hold of him, it must have drain all of its energy" says as he looks at Lugia.

A note appears, Naruto grabs it and it says "You may keep the mega evolution stone and the devices. They are yours and you can have up to six stones on the arm holder of yours." when Naruto finished it, then he comes up to Lugia and see if it's alright.

Lugia opens it eyes and is confused because it was in pain. "Professor we have to help Lugia" says Naruto as Oak says "we have to get Lugia to the pokemon Center, but it will not be easy we can't carry Lugia you might have to catch Lugia but I would ask permission first", Naruto looks at Lugia and says "Lugia, I have to catch you in this ball as you are too big for us to carry"

Lugia Looks at Naruto like it was testing him and seeing what kind of Person he is then nods as Naruto place the Pokeball on Lugia as Lugia's body turn red as it went inside the ball as the center of it is blinking red. It wiggled a bit then they all hear a Ding, and Naruto makes a dash with Samui following him as their heading over to the Pokemon Center, with Oak saying "sigh I'm too old for this" as he starts running and goes after them.

Blaziken Picks up the two ralts and starts to follow, with Blaiken returning to normal.

Later, at the Pokemon Center

Naruto is at the waiting room as he waits for Joy a woman with pink hair and nurses outfit helping Lugia with the best as she can, And Naruto knows that Nurse joy will not reveal any of this to anyone.

With Samui next to him as she says to him "he will be alright Naruto, I'm sure Nurse Joy will do her best to help" with her placing her hand on Naruto's, "I know It is just I wish we did not meet how it went down." as he wonders who was that person made Lugia into that dark version of itself.

Samui has nothing to say as Oak runs in as he looks very tired and out of breath along with Blaziken as he place down the two Ralts as they go over to Naruto and Samui, And now Samui's pokeball opens to reveal Blaziken's Mate Lopunny. As Lopunny comes up to Blaziken and hugs him and he hugs her back. He then sits down and puts her on his lap.

Naruto asks Oak, "um are you okay Professor?" and the Professor answers "oh I'm alright, I'm just not as young as I used to be that's all" as he catching his breath.

"Yeah but thank you for coming to get us we really appreciate it." Said Naruto with Samui nodding, "now that I have caught my breath" says Oak as he doesn't look tried anymore, "let me hand your over your pokedex as well as a pokemon" Naruto gets a pokedex but the pokeball drops but Saber catches it with psychic and gives it to Naruto who let out a bulbasaur.

"Bul!" Bulbasaur sees that he's out of his ball and looking around, "Welcome to the team." Said Naruto as he smiles as Bulbasaur turns his toward Naruto and walks up to him.

Naruto then picks Bulbasaur up and takes a good look at him, "Well Let's work hard on our training together" as Bulbasaur nods as he smiles, as Oak says "I have to say, this was such an eventful evening if you ask me, but I'm sure your parents would be proud of you, why not give them a call?"

"Unfortunately my Parents are no longer among the land of the living but my godmother Professor Juniper would like to hear this same as my sisters" says Naruto as he gets up and head over to the phones.

As Professor Oak "oh I'm very sorry, I didn't know" says with Naruto walking past him as he says "oh theres no worries after all you didn't know"

Naruto then makes the call as it rings until, a woman with light brown hair and she's quite a looker as she says "oh! Naruto! I see that you and Samui arrived at Kanto Region!" as she smiles, "Yeah but we had a little problem Aunt Juniper", so Naruto tells Juniper of what happen since their plane landed.

"How strange? And did you catch this person that turn Lugia into a dark version of itself?" says Juniper, "No but It seems it was by accident and someone took him away, but we didn't get any names but the guy did give me this" says Naruto as he shows Juniper the bracelet with a stone on it, and Juniper gets a good look at it as she says "well this is out of my reach, but there is someone who does know, so I will make calls and get back to you when I can" says Juniper as a girl with green hair with blonde hair falls down from the background, It was Bianca, as Juniper says "there she goes again, anyway take care Naruto and I will reach you with xtransceiver, bye" as Naruto says bye as well as the two hangs up, as he makes other call, which is to call one of his older sisters.

He calls elesa on his xtransceiver as he hears the ringing, until, He sees his Sister on the screen "Hello my darling little brother" Naruto sees other blonde woman who has the looks of a model which she is, her name is Elesa, "thats rare of you Elesa since your always busy with the gym and modeling" says Naruto. "Hey I can make time for family and I do get breaks Hell my last manager was pain in my Fine ass. I am SO glad I fired him, my new Manager is a lot kinder and understanding. He has kids of his own so he understands If I wish to call or visit my Darling Little brother." says Elesa as Naruto tells her what happen when he landed.

"Oh boy Skyla would not like to hear this you know how she is with flying types." Said Elesa "Yeah the same could be said with you and electric types Elesa." Deadpans Naruto as Elesa light bumps her own head "true, make sure you call Skyla, alright? As I have to go, cause there's a challenger at my Gym, and after that I would able to do my modeling tour in Kanto" said Elesa as a small white pokemon with black on the back as it says "Emolga!" as it on Elesa's shoulder then see naruto, "EMOLGA!" Emolga tries to hug Naruto but slams into the screen along with tears as Emolga really misses Naruto.

"Oh Emolga, you know Naruto is in Kanto as he starting his own journey" says Elesa, Emolga just looks heartbroken not being able to give Naruto a hug.

"Oh Emolga you will see me again but please no more slamming into the screen please." Said Naruto with Emolga nods as he flies off as Elesa says "I'm sure Emolga will see you again before she knows it, anyway I have to go now, you better behave yourself, bye Naruto!" as she hangs up.

"OH I just know Emolga will hug me and not let go that easily." Said Naruto as he hangs up as well as he makes other call and this time his other sister Skyla as he thinking that she's not busy flying again.

Naruto waits as he hears the ringing for a bit until, "HELLO THERE MY HANDSOME LITTLE BROTHER! Did you arrive at Kanto safe?" says a woman who is the same age as Elesa but wearing she's wearing sky blue clothes and judging from what Naruto sees, Skyla's xtransceiver is under her massive Double G breasts as well see the blue sky as she's in the plot's sit as her red hair is moving.

"Uh where are you Skyla?" Asked Naruto as he both sweating and deadpan, as Skyla say as she looks at her right "I think I'm somewhere above Hoenn?"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU ANSWER IF YOU WERE BUSY AS HELL?!" says Naruto as his eyes turn white as he's angry, "well your more important than flying that's why" says Skyla

"Yeah BUT I wish I was talking to you when you are on the ground without having the thought of oh i don't know I KILLED MY SISTER WHILE SHE WAS FLYING! I don't need those Nightmares PLEASE." Naruto explains as Skyla "oh alright, I will call you back in a bit" says as she hangs up.

Awhile later

Naruto is ready to Just head to where Skyla is and if she's still in the sky, oh he's going to have Elsea take away her plane and won't let her fly for a year!, then Xtransceiver starts ringing and Naruto answers it, "Hello little brother." Said Skyla "Next time I see you I HOPE you are ready for getting your plane to be lock up tight for a year!" says Naruto

"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PLANE FROM ME!" Skyla as she crying a bit as she's on the ground "see! I'm on the ground Naruto! Please don't take my plane! I won't able in the sky without her!" says Skyla, "Oh it is the perfect punishment for SCARING ME TO DEATH!" says Naruto.

After that, Naruto tells her what happen after his plane landed, "Oh that is not good I hope you stopped Lugia" says Skyla and Naruto "I did and I had to catch Lugia in order to bring it here, since Lugia is big after all" says Naruto.

"Oh! Then that means you would able to use that Lugia though your journey then!" says Skyla as Naruto said "i don't know, when I come up to Lugia, he look very drained out of energy" Naruto said as then.

Nurse joy comes up to Naruto as she tells him that Lugia is alright but he won't able to fight for sometime cause whatever happened, his strength get deeply drain but with time and rest, Lugia will be in 100% in no time, just don't let him do any battles.

Naruto nods and then turns back to Skyla as he tells that Lugia will go with him but just won't able to battle for sometime, Skyla says this "who ever did this, who has deny a Flying Type Pokemon to fly,-"

The screen splits and another face appears "You can stop looking he was weakened from our travel to the Kanto region and he Is not able to do ANYTHING for about Oh three years until he is recovered but he is being punished." Then the screen vanishes as both Naruto and Skyla are lost as their wondering of what happen?

"We will drop the Issue Skyla understood?" asked Naruto and Skyla nods, and so, the two hang up as Naruto Promised to call her on another day.

With that, Naruto walk up back to Samui as he founds out Professor Oak had return to his lab as he told Samui to have a safe journey.

Naruto and Samui with their pokemon head out on their journey, with that said and done, both along with their Pokemons, hit the road in Route 1, it take awhile watching Wild Pokemon playing with their friends or be with their families, then finally, Naruto and Samui reach Viridian city near sunday.

But before entering the city limits, A woman who has dark Teal hair as she wearing her uniform of a officer of the law and besides is her fateful companion, a orange fur with black stripes, belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color, this Pokemon is the Puppy Pokemon, as well a fire Type Growlithe.

"HALT! You to look very suspicious." says the officer woman as Samui ask "what's the problem Officer Jenny?" as she lost as Growlithe is looking at the two while Naruto brings out The PokeDex as it scan Growlithe.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon, do their appearance and nature, Growlithe are used in police officer, But do not let that fool you, as their flames are worse than their bite' says The Pokedex, "Yeah I have never seen you two before." Said Officer Jenny

"Just like the Officer Jenny back home I swear that every Jenny and Joy were cloned But Eh they are all family and it is Pain in the ass to remember names" says Naruto as Jenny looks at him, "you watch your tone young man! Now tell me who you are an-" officer Jenny gets cut off as she sees a postcard as it holding up by Samui "I'm Samui, and this is Naruto, we both from the Unova Region" says Samui with Office Jenny takes it and takes a closer look on it.

"Ok sorry about but I have to be on the lookout for thieves they call themselves team Rocket and you two have pokemon that Are not native to this region." Said Officer Jenny.

"Samui they are like Team Plasma? You know with the whole speech about we should set our pokemon free because we have them as slaves? At least I think so, I don't remember as I found it very boring" says Naruto.

"Yeah but these thieves are trying to take over the world." Said Officer Jenny

"Same as Team Plasma but then, out of nowhere, they stop doing that and haven't show themselves for a long time now" says Samui

"Yeah But they are out there I can feel it they will show themselves soon" says Naruto as Officer Jenny looks at them "just be careful, you will never know when they will strike!" says Jenny as she shows them a wanted poster with a man and a woman along with a cat like Pokemon as their face are covered in shadows.

Blaziken is looking around as he senses something, Then he uses Fire Punch on the ground making Fire erupt and forcing the ones hiding in the underground to come out, as everyone are shock as Naruto says "leave it to Blaziken for founding trouble" as he deadpan.

"Trouble?" says a woman as the man says the same thing "Trouble?" as their face still covered in shadows of the night.

"Prepare for Trouble!" says the woman who shows herself as she long big red hair as she wearing a tight top shirt as it hugging her massive breasts as it white with a red R on it long with gloves that goes up nearly to her shoulder as a skirt and long boots.

"And Make it a Double." says a man who has purple hair and wearing the same color clothes as it full on shirt and pants and a R on the chest as he holding a rose to his nose as he smelling it.

While this is going on, Naruto asks Samui without looking away "what is going on?" and Samui answers "I don't know myself" as she at a lose.

"To protect the world for Devastation" says the woman as the man say "to unit all people within our nation." as the two are doing dynamic poses.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." says the woman while Naruto say "well I could see their put a lot of work in this", as the man says "to extend our reach to the stars above!" as the two about to finished as Samui say "yeah but I think that lady could have pick a life as a model like your sister"

"Jessie." Said the women as it's Jessie "James" Said the man known as James as the two make one last pose as Jessie say "Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" says James as a cream color cat like Pokemon pops out of nowhere a gold coin on its forehead as it says "meowth that's right!" as there a big 'boom' before them with a R stands behind them.

As Naruto, Samui and Blaziken as well the two ralts holds up score cards, "-.5" "-2" "-3.5" "-5" "-20" as Team Rocket fall flat on their faces, "what the! What's with the score cards!" says Meowth, "YOU SUCK! Go back to the drawing board and come up with a newfucking intro." Said Naruto.

"Who asked you!" says James as he throws a pokeball as it pop opens and the Pokemon shows itself as it is A koffing. When Blaziken sees this he steps forward. Then he starts speaking and meowth who is hearing this is kind of getting scared, "um g-guys m-maybe w-we should g-go back to going after the twerp a-and h-his P-Pikachu" says Meowth who turn white.

They look at Meowth who is very scared then something passes them and is embedded in a tree and they turn to see it was koffing who is out cold with a footprint as it steaming out smoke. They slowly turn while sweating to see Blaziken had kicked koffing HARD.

And see a look of KI within Blaziken's eyes as Jessie ask "w-what is this pokemon a-anyway?" as she sweating in fear, James pulls out a book "Here it is Blaziken the blaze pokemon, a fire and fighting type, their normally found in the Hoenn Region and well, they can hurt you very bad" says James as he twice as scared now, They see Blaziken Cracking it's neck and it ready for a fight and Naruto says "well before I have Blaziken beat you all into a bloody mess" he points at Jessie "you, you could have been a model or something then a life of crime" then points at James "same thing but living a simple life and finally you" looks at Meowth as he holds up a pokeball "who do you belong to?"

"I BELONG TO NO ONE YOU TWERP!" Shouted Meowth

"BETTER A TWERP THAN BEING A FUCKING LOSER CRIMINAL" Shouted Naruto as he sees Meowth sticks out his tongue at Naruto and like that, Naruto lets Blaziken do what he wants.

Blaziken then appears in front of meowth sky uppercuts him then Double kicks him the first sends him a little higher and the second one sends Meowth down very fast to the ground to form a crater, then Blaziken uses Blast Burn which sends Meowth flying toward Jessie and James which makes a big explosion and their blasted off which all three say "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" into the night sky as there a shing then fades.

"Pathetic is all I have to say about them." Said Naruto with Samui and officer Jenny nodding, with that done, Naruto returns his Pokemons into their Pokeballs, went found a place to sleep for the night and went to bed.

The Next day after a good night sleep

Naruto and Samui wake up and went to have breakfast as their talk about what their should do since Naruto found out that the Gym Leader of this city isn't around as he away, for what? He didn't ask, so their will head over to Pewter City as it's the home of the Rock Gym, So They start heading that way and along the way, they will catch some Pokemon, They head into the forest of Route 2 but Naruto sent Lugia to his aunt Juniper so he can train his other pokemon hell he has a garchomp, but since that Garchomp is too strong as well stubborn. He was a gift as a gible from his Aunt Cynthia who is a close friend of his mother who treat each other like sisters as she is his father's sister.

Once walking around the forest, Samui ask Naruto something, "say Naruto, I been meaning to ask, do you know even know how to cook? Cause I don't"

"Yeah Aunt Juniper taught me she did not want me going hungry on my journey." Said Naruto as he knows the basic meals, and he would have known more, if he has the patients as wanted to go out to play with his pokemon, So he knows he will have to learn more or that get someone who knows how cook to join or teach him.

Naruto and Samui walking deeper into the forest, but then their hear two trainers yelling out "Metapod Use Harden!" with Naruto and Samui seeing two boys and girl as there a battle between Metapods.

In the fight nothing was happening really, both Naruto and Samui just deadpan, as Samui ask "they do know that Metapod can't attack at all, right?" as Naruto nods as he looks at the three of them.

The first one is a boy wearing what he's guessing samurai armor, with a belt on his side, and the other one is a boy with a white and red hat which Naruto remembers there was a contest for getting that hat, as the boy has black hair, wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket with white short sleeves and blue jeans, and the lone girl there has orange hair and wears red suspenders, a yellow sleeveless tank top that shows her midriff, blue denim shorts, and finally, he noticed a Pikachu sleeping against a green backpack, Naruto pulls out his pokedex knowing His sister Elesa would love to see a Pikachu.

"PIkachu, the mouse Pokemon, Pikachu stores all its electricity in it's red cheeks, and Pikachu will shock anyone who annoyed them" says the Pokedex, after that Naruto puts it away, "Oh big sis would love it If I got her a pichu she could dress up." He Said to Samui who nods as the two come up to them.

"Hey, can I ask of what you guys are even doing? Cause this wouldn't go anywhere with two Metapods battling each other" says Naruto, as the girl says "finally someone says something!"

"Yeah I mean dealing with those three last night is more entertaining than this" says Naruto as the boy with the hat says "what do you know! This is a battle be-" gets cut off by Samui "it's a battle between two morons if anything" says as she deadpan, and the two idiots face fault.

"Hell My babes pokemon are more interesting" say Naruto as The boy with the hat says "oh yeah? Prove it! Cause there's no way they could beat Pikachu!"

He gets a shock when Blaziken, two ralts and a bulbasaur come out of Naruto's pokeballs, "You get cocky and you will regret it kid." Says Naruto As Samui let out lopunny and a buneary and both go over to Blaziken. Lopunny hugs Blaziken while he picks their child Buneary, "wait a minute! How did you got that Bulbasaur!" says the kid with the hat.

"Oh Professor Oak give me Bulbasaur when we got here" Said Naruto and misty is starry eyed at seeing a pokemon Family of Blaziken and Lopunny and their child.

"HE DID NOT HAVE ANYMORE!" shouted the hat kid as Naruto asks him "I don't know maybe he was holding it for me, and also what is your name kid? Since I can't be calling you kid", Ash fumes.

"MY NAME IS ASH KETCHUM, NOT KID!" Shouted Ash

"You said prove it Right then How about a battle a REAL BATTLE. Not that pathetic excuse for a battle." Said Naruto with Blaziken place down his child and stands next to his trainer, as Ash Brings out his Pokedex which Naruto notice that Ash's is red, while his is black, "Error no data"

"Sorry But Blaziken is from the hoenn region and that's beyond here" says Naruto as Ask "no matter! With Pikachu, no one could beat us!" as Pikachu gets in front of Ash as he ready to battle.

"What did I say about getting cocky. Ugh Fine Blaziken you know what to do." Said Naruto and Blaziken cracks his neck then fists then he gets in front of Pikachu.

In a split sec, Ash felt air went past him as well see something yellow as he hears "pika!" from behind him, he turns to see Pikachu who was already unable to battle, and Blaziken is just walking back to his daughter Buneary and picks her up. "Told you ash get cocky and it will be your downfall." said Naruto, as Samui sees something in the tree as it come out and lands in front of Naruto.

With it saying "SCYTHER!", a green bug flying type as it's name is Scyther as it ready to slice Naruto but Saber, uses confused and right away get Scyther confused and hits itself, "Bulbasaur TACKLE" as Bulbasaur runs toward Scyther and hits onto the stomach of Scyther which weak Scyther enough for a capture. Naruto throws the pokeball and Ash tries to stop it but the Pokeball makes contact with the pokemon, "Why are you trying to stop me the first gym is a ROCK type gym and I need to train my pokemon plus to get some good pokemon." Said Naruto as he hears a ding meaning Scyther was caught, as he goes up to it and throws it to let Scyther out as Scyther is bit lost as it or rather she is wondering of what happen.

"Welcome to the team Scyther I hope we can be great friends." Said Naruto as he pulls out his pokedex.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon, Scyther has long sharp blades as their could cut anything, even steel' said Pokedex then Naruto points at Bulbasaur as it says, "Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon, Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight, in order to soaking the rays of the sun, in order to the bulb on it's back to grew more progressively larder until it booms'

"Well ash I am waiting for your answer?" Said Naruto, Ash answers "well you were hurting that Scyther badly! That's why", Naruto looks at him and say "not only too cocky, your also childish, That is how you can catch a pokemon and really I have dealt with very injured pokemon. So don't try to be so self righteous" as he, samui and their pokemon walk away as their heading out of the forest.

A week later of training later

Both Scyther and Bulbasaur are on the field as their facing a guy named Grey Oak who is the grandson of Professor Oak, as he has out his own pokemon which one is a Growlithe and a small blue turtle pokemon name Squirtle.

Behind Grey is a red car and a group of what it seems to be cheer squad of girls, And they were getting yelled at by Samui for almost hitting a baby pokemon and the car has a fist mark on it from the father and the sudden stop had sent gary flying and the owner of the car tried to yell at Naruto but they show the look of a very angry father in the eyes of Blaziken who punched the car.

Which is why their in this battle as grey says "you better give up since I have much better pokemon" as his face is pure cockyness and overconfidence, as Naruto raised a brow as he tells Scyther and Bulbasaur their attacks which are, Scyther Cut and Bulbasaur poison powder.

Growlithe gets hit by the poison powder as it coughing, and Squirtle gets hit by Cut, Then Naruto orders Bulbasaur to use vine whip on both pokemon, then has Scyther hits both with unstop of Cuts as Grey is telling his Pokemon to breakfree. But Naruto had them work on their speed and his pokemon are to fast as Scyther does the final blow and knocks out both Growthile and Squirtle as both are unable to battle.

"H-how!" says grey as Naruto say "well by the looks of your Pokemon, you don't train them much" as he calls back Scyther and Bulbasaur, Naruto then walks up to Samui who is done ripping the cheerleaders a new one. "And I hope that you will watch the road because I don't think people will take it well that you hit a pokemon. A BABY pokemon at that." says Naruto as he and Samui leave them with Grey in shock.

—

 ***at the Helicarrier, with Blaze is looking at Dealt who is covered in power leeches but with the overflow of power coming from Dealt and they are working cause during a solstice Blaze used them***

 **P:This is nothing new.**

 **D:*my eyes are changing colors for each passing second***

 **P:Well they Leechers will help I have had to use them before.**

 ***but then, all the leechers come off of Dealt as their full but there still an overflow of power***

 **One of the crewmates:i think he caught something in the gateway sir since he was on the dock for a week after all.**

 **P:In the gateway Time is slowed down so it was more like two or three days. But your right we should make sure he did not catch something else. *But Blaze did not turn around and there are cameras locked on Dealt's Dna for the time being***

 **Dealt:*falls down on my back as there's bubbles forming on me***

 **P:Oh this does not look good. *I press a button and you are now in a healing Tank. (Think of a bacta tank from Star wars.)***

 ***as there's more and more bubbles forming on Dealt's body, that it's making Blaze think that there's something wrong inside of Dealt***

 **P*Blaze Pushes a button that unleashes a very power containing agent it goes into Dealt and contains whatever is inside of him and brings him a sample as well.* Oh shit I know what this is this is Dimension Darkness, nasty shit we have to keep him in there and in this. *pushes another button and unleashes the Dimension darkness cure* It will be a while but we will have to help him get back to his normal self.**

 **Dealt:*specking words that ain't making any sense***

 **P:That is nothing new really but it is being recorded.**

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***as the helicarrier flying above Kanto Region, as Dealt's state doesn't look good***

 **P:This Is not good.**

 **D:*tons and tons bubbles forming on my body as their growing at abnormal rate as I am speaking words that aren't words***

 **P: THAT IS IT *I use my powers to pull the darkness out of you. And after about thirty minutes or so I got it all out of you and into a container and seals it. Dealt returns to normal but must remain in the medical tank.***

 **Crewmate:what is this sir? *looking at the container with the thing inside of it as it trying get out of it***

 **P: I never thought I would ever see this I have Read about it but never thought I would see one. *The Darkness starts to take shape.***

 **First mate:what's it call sir?**

 **P: This is a Dimension Darkness displacer beast. *It forms into a displacer beast (Dungeons and Dragons)* It is said to drain the powers of any shadow or Darkness user/being Until they Die. *They see the Dimension Darkness Displacer beast trying go back to Dealt. Then we see the translation of what Dealt was saying as Blaze looked at it***

 **Dealt:*waking up in the medical tank with a breathing mask on as i cough a bit* what in hell happen? And why does my body hurt way more it should?**

 **P:You had a Dimension Darkness Displacer beast that is trying to kill you and you were speaking in tongues and the translations shows you were asking for help. Now you have to stay in the Medical tank for a while and if the dock breaks we can fix it or we have to put the shield up.**

 **D:...okay, but that's not what i mean, my body feels like i combined with someone which i don't like to do cause i'm insane, thus driving them insane as well.**

 **P:You created a shadow lugia and you are to weak to leave the medical tank Is keeping you alive so you must stay in there.**

 **D:...I can combined with Lugia...fuck, *i went to sleep***

 **P: Good now I want my PERSONAL doctor to Take care of Dealt. Now as I forgot to do last time We don't own anything Only the Idea of the story.**

 **D:zzzzzzzzzzz**

—

 **Naruto the Trainer of Legends**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto and Samui walking down the road again after leaving the forest, as Naruto say to Samui, "that Gray kid Is not that good of a trainer he is to cocky and very much a bragger" as Samui reply to that "I agree, and don't get me started about them nearly hitting us! But let's drop it and forget it", Naruto nods and they see they are near Pewter city.

"Oh we are almo-" Naruto would finished, if it weren't the fact that water hits Naruto's face, He turns to see who did that, as he sees a golden fish like pokemon and other is a small tadpole like pokemon with a spiral on its stomach, as Naruto looks at them with a bit of an angry look on him, then it hits him they are water types.

As he throws two pokeballs at them, fast, but the two throw them back at his, hard, as the two laugh, But then they are pulled out by a vine whip as the two see Bulbasaur, with a smirk, he smacks the two onto the ground hard, Then Naruto tries again and this time it works. He picks up the pokeballs then lets out his twin ralts and promises he will train them but he does not have a dawn stone for Saber.

With that the pokeballs of the two Ralts send off toward Juniper's lab, Naruto has two new water pokemons, so for that, their will stay the route their in for a bit in order to train them. Naruto also got their entries into the pokedex.

TRAINING MONTAGE

During the time of the rest of the time on the road to pewter city, Naruto put them through a rough training, But Blaziken was meditating with his mate next to him, as everyone else had grown stronger, so much so, that Bulbasaur, Magikarp and Poliwag begin to glow in a bright light. They evolved and they became bigger, stronger as the bulb on Bulbasaur's back opens a bit as his body gotten a bit bigger as the bright light fades away and shows, that Bulbasaur isn't Bulbasaur anymore.

As he says with a sharper look in his eyes "Ivysaur!" as he strike a pose as he looks ready to take on anything.

As for Poliwag, he grows bigger but not just that, as his tail fanther get smaller until it's all gone as their limbs growing from his sides like their are arms It became a poliwhirl as the spiral on his stomach is in the differece direction then he was Poliwag as he has now arms with white gloves as he throwing a few air punches while he says "Poliwhirl!"

But then they heard a roar (Think of the Gyarados roar), as their see the once small golden Magikarp is now a huge red serpentine in shape Pokemon, Naruto can't help but be very impressed, It seems Magikarp evolves into Gyarados but instead of killing him, Gyarados is letting Naruto pet him because he did not see Magikarp as weak. Plus the rare candies helped.

And so, Naruto's Pokemon team are ready, so Naruto calls them back into their pokeballs and gather up his things and so does Samui, but however Naruto and Samui see Ash and the orange hair girl walking by and they haven't notice both Naruto and Samui.

"I guessing their heading over to Pewter City as well" says Naruto, Samei says "should we follow them?" as she looks at Naruto, "Why not, after all we heading over to the same place" says Naruto with the two start walking as they heading over the Pewter City.

They all finally reached Pewter city but then a car runs passed them as Ash hears "too slow Ashy boy!" follow by a laugh But the car comes to a screeching stop as the driver hits the breaks and sends Gary flying again and Naruto says as he somehow got in front of the car "The only reason ash was slow is because he is doing it the right way on foot not by car. Plus I still see one arrogant snot nosed brat who is using his grandfather's name to become famous" as Gary looks at him and say.

"Oh yeah?! Why should I listen a guy like you! And how old are you anyway?!" says the angry Gary.

"I am Sixteen, you snot nosed brat and I don't need to use my parents names to become famous, I know better as I walk my own path" says Naruto as Blaziken come out of his ball and punches into The car, Hard, hard enough that it will be no longer use able, Naruto then goes up to gary and Grabs him by the front of his shirt and says "Learn this quick boy the world does not revolve around Gary oak no. You are not the most important person in the world. So stop using your grandfather's name AND MAN THE FUCK UP or else you will find the world will be very dark and it will be unforgiving", once he said that, He walks away with Blaziken and Samui follow.

As the girl named Misty say "you know, he does specks the truth" as she walks away from the two.

Later at Pewter City

Pokemon Center

Upon Arriving the city as well encountering some old man saying creepy things, With Naruto and Samui not really paying attention, as their handing the pokeballs to Nurse Joy says that their in good hands, so now both are waiting for their Pokemon to be patched up. Gray's cheerleaders came in but didn't notice Naruto and samui which both don't care all as gary walks in as he gets his pokemon heal up then heads out with his group of cheerleaders.

"Do you think he will listen to what I said?" Asked Naruto as he has the feeling that Gary didn't bother to listen to him as Samui says "well he was looking at my chest while you were walking"

"Oh next time I see him he better not even think to ask you to be a cheerleader of his cause I will destroy him" says Naruto with Samui "please do so, I don't like him at all" says to that as they wait for awhile. "Yeah but you have clothes that will cover you up." Said Naruto with Samui nodding

Until their see Ash who is by himself while carrying his Pikachu that got really beat up, "Oh boy what do you think happened and where is that girl?" says Naruto as Samui say "you mean Misty? I don't know, maybe their got into a fight or something" as she thinking as their see Ash going to a room with Joy Nurse taking Pikachu to said room.

As a round pink Pokemon name Chansey come up to them with a cart with their pokeballs on it, "Thank you Chansey and i hope they were not any problems?" asked Naruto as he sees Chansey shaking her head no which is good news to Naruto and Samui as Chansey walks away.

"Let's head over to the Gym" says Naruto who is getting up, so does Samui then they se misty walk in as she says "oh it's you two again, funny, we keep walking in to each other" says Misty, "yeah, it is, or maybe it's because we take the same route, so what brings you here?" say Samui, "Oh trying to find ash really." as Naruto ask her this "so why are you with him anyway?", "that because he owes me a bike! So I'm following him until he pay me back!"

"Oh boy what happened?" asked Naruto and boy did Misty Explain as well how angry she is when she found her bike burned, "wow, that's something, I guess I wish you luck getting your bike back" says Naruto as he heads out, and heads to the gym with Samui follows behind.

A bit later, at the Pewter City Gym

Naruto walks inside as he sees that it's pitch black, but it didn't last long as lights turns and shows a battlefield full of rocks, with the sizes of small and massive, "Well these are not like the gyms in Unova" says Naruto as Samui walks in as they both see a man, orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim, and what's more, his eyes seem to be closed as the man says. "Welcome to the pewter city gym, I'm Brock, it's Gym Leader" says Brock.

Before anything else could go further, Brook appears in front of Samui with one hand of hers in his hand and he is down on one knee as he says with both wondering how he come to the other of the gym so fast, "oh! Such beauty! With there cold blue eyes an-" Brock gets pulled away by his leg "How many times do I have to remove people who are trying to woo my girlfriend I swear the next person who tries it will get a nice gravemarker from ME!" Said Naruto as he drags brock back to where he was before. "Three hundred Sixty-five thousand six hundred and ninety-seven times already my sweet Naruto." Said Samui with a smile.

As Naruto placing Brock where he should be as well going back to his, Then Samui kisses his cheek.

Cue Battle Theme Song

Gym Battle

Brock vs Naruto

Brock who has a serious look on him as he throws a Pokeball as he calls "Geodude come out!" as the Pokeballs pops opens and out of a white light as it hits the ground as it forms up a rock with a face and arms as it says "GeoDude!"

"Ivysaur Stand by for battle!" says Naruto as he throws IvySaur's ball as it comes out, as it crys out his name as he ready to fight with a serious look on him, as a person appeared who is the referee as he says "Gym Leader Brock facing the challenger" he looks at Naruto for his name, "Naruto" said Naruto. "Vs Naruto each side can only use two pokemon and only the challenger can substitute, now Begin!" as he rise up his hand as the battle begins.

"Geodude use rock throw!" Order Brock with Geodude doing so by throwing rocks toward Ivysaur from grabbing rocks near him, "Ivysaur use vine whip to grab them and send them back" says Naruto with Ivysaur does so as the vines quickly grabbing yet throwing back toward Geodude with Geodude stopping as he uses his arms to block them until there's no more.

"RAZOR LEAF" Yelled Naruto as Ivysaur does so and Brock quickly says "Geodude quick Defense Curl!"

But it was too late as Ivysaur bows a bit as tons of Leafs coming from his side come out as it starts spinning fast, as the Leafs hits GeoDude, hard, so hard that the stones around Geodude gets cuts in half as Geodude is taking it and it taking a lot of damage and the force of the blows are pushing Geodude back a lot more.

But next thing for both Brock and Geodude knew, that IvySaur jump into the air without them know that IvySaur was running toward Geodude while firing more Razor Leaf as Naruto says "Tackle Geodude!" with IvySaur dive bomb onto Geodude An explosion happens and it shows Geodude is down with spirals in his eyes as the Referee says "GeoDude is unable to battle! IvySaur is the winner!" as Ivysaur stands proud at his first win.

"Geodude return and take a good rest" says Brock as he sees Naruto calling Ivysaur as Ivysaur comes up to him, Naruto pats and says "Good job Ivysaur think you can go again?" as Ivysaur sits as he wants to take a break, "I take that as a no, alright sit with Samui" says Naruto as he smiles. Ivysaur runs over to Samui and jumps into her lap.

Naruto pulls out the next pokeball "Gyarados Stand by for battle", as he throws Gyarados's pokeball in the air and it pop opens, once Gyarados show himself in his pure terror and Brock is scared as he says "i-it's red!"

"Yup a shiny pokemon found it and he was a golden magikarp" says Naruto, "Wait Magikarp evolves into Gyarados?" asked Ash who was a bit shocked by this and just came in and next to him is Pikachu and the Yellow mouse Pokemon looks a bit different for some reason.

"Yup people who put down magikarp are the idiots really." Said Samui with Ivysaur resting on her lap, as Brock calls his next Pokemon "Onix go!" as Onix comes out of the ball and it's massive one as it like Geodude, made of stone but longer and more bigger as it's like a rock snake.

"OH this is going to be interesting don't you agree brock." Said Naruto as the two huge pokemon facing each other, like their waiting who will make the first move, as Brock says "it's not often that I would face a Gyarados in my gym" says Brock.

"Get in close with Dragon Rage!" says Naruto as Gyarados moves in closer very fast to Onix, which Onix is surprised and once Gyarados gets closed enough, and uses a purple fires onto Onix's face It hit dead on and onix took a lot of Damage as Onix makes a cry in pain as Brock says "Onix!" as he sees that Onix is still standing, "Twister." Gyarados uses twister to great effect onto Onix but he could take it as Brock "Onix Bind!" with Onix moves toward Gyarados and wraps himself onto Gyarados.

Gyarados is not happy "RAGE" Naruto yells and Gyarados eyes turn red as it full of rage as something, like angry itself hits Onix and it forces onix to let go "DRAGON RAGE FULL POWER" yells Naruto as Gyarados does so as he hitting Onix with a massive flames of purple as it too, once it was done, Onix has steam on him as he seems to standing.

Brock says "Onix?" Onix falls down with his eyes being replaced by swirls, the Referee says "Onix is unable to battle, Naruto is the winner!", Brock calls back Onix to his Pokeball and he comes up to Naruto, "Well congrats I present you with the boulder badge" as he hands over a stone like badge to Naruto.

Naruto looks at it as he smiles and says "thank you Brock" and bows lightly, Naruto the pulls out a badge case and puts the badge in "My big sisters will be happy to hear about this hell they are gym leaders brock." Said Naruto as Brock "oh really? And also, are they single?" he feels a very sharp pain in his ear "Listen well brock I am very protective of them so don't even think about it. Now should I let go of your ear or not?" asked Naruto as with a scary look on his face.

Brock says "g-got it! A-and please l let go of my ear" as he is in pain from his ear, "might as well since I can now go looking for a cooking teacher." Said Naruto who is not letting go of Brock's ear with Brock looking at him,"i can show you if you want" says Brock.

"Really Ok besides I did do a number on your pokemon hell at times Think outside of the box helps. That is what I did" says Naruto as he lets go of Brock, "yeah you did, so I have to take them to the Pokemon Center" he looks at Ash "the rematch will have to wait" says brock, "So what do you know now cause that can help with what to teach you?" Asked Brock and Naruto started to explain what he knew and so much more.

Time Skip, three days later

After three days of learning from brock Naruto is more well versed in cooking, and so both Naruto and Samui went into than next city by hitting the road once again as the pathway leads them to , which the only Pokemon they are founding so far are the blue bat like Pokemon, Zubat.

Then they reached the top of and they see clefairy and a giant moon stone, as Naruto "well, um, I don't know what to say about this, should we leave them alone?" says Naruto as he looks at Samui, "Maybe but this is interesting, it's hard to decide" says samui as she has her arms cross as laying on a side of a wall to show a bit of her curvy.

Naruto says "yeah, mmm wait didn't you say that you always wanted a Clefairy?" says Naruto, Samui Blushes in embarrassment, "y-yes but we can't at the moment since there…..like…..an army" says Samui as she notice a strange man in a lab coat next to Naruto.

"Well this is the time to see them all" says the man, as Naruto and Samui screams in terror, as Blaziken come out of his ball and fire punch the guy, "WOAH calm down I have been studying the clefairy" says the guy, who's name is Seymour and he's a scientist as well.

"Oh in that case, we will be on our wa-" they see a Cleffa in their way as the little one goes up to Samui, She squeals then picks up the Cleffa and hugs her, and Samui couldn't but hug it herself, as Seymour is lost as he sees the two leaving the mountain.

A hour later after leaving Mountain moon, as Naruto turn his eye to see Samui holding the little Cleffa, Who is now her pokemon and is happy with Cleffa and Naruto smiles while he puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

"So where are heading next Samui?" says Naruto as he holding her close, Samui smiles "lets see, if I remember right from reading the map, we should be arriving In Cerulean City within couple days, and I believe it's' also where your sister's modeling tour, first stop I mean" says as she blushing lightly.

"Alright, we should stop for lunch in a bit" says Naruto, They stop and Naruto gets to cooking while Samui is playing with Cleffa.

While Naruto is cooking, he starts thinking about his past, meaning when his mother and father were around and alive.

Flashback years ago the day before his ninth birthday

Naruto is playing with torchic and his Aunt Juniper is watching him and tomorrow is his birthday and he can't wait for his parents and sisters to be there.

As that moment, A woman with long red hair as she wearing a simple staying at home mom, as her name is Kushina Uzumaki and next to her is her loving husband Minato Namikaze who is a teacher as he looks like Naruto but much older, but they are not alone as Naruto hears "DARLING LITTLE BROTHER!" Naruto is tackled by two blurs as they are Skyla and Elesa as their hugging their little brother tight which he can't breath.

"C-can't breath!" says somewhat quiet from young Naruto, They pull him up but he is still in their hug and then they kiss his cheeks.

As both parents smiles as Juniper says "their just adore their little brother too much" as she smiles, "Yeah but we almost did not make it really. But I also fear for Naruto if he ever tries to get a girlfriend" says Juniper again as Kushina ask "what makes you say that?" as she turns her head to the right lightly as she confused.

They see Skyla and Elesa dotting over Naruto and they really do not like his stalker Sakura haruno. The only reason she wants Naruto is their parents are rich as hell.

They saved a lot, invested, Inherited, and opened a few business, as Naruto somehow get himself free from his sister's grip, Naruto starts to run but his sister's are on his tail which ending up with him bumping to Samui who is his friend even though she's two months older than Naruto, Then his sisters tackle both of them and begin tickling them.

As both Naruto and Samui are laughing loud as their being tickled, the adult are smiling at what they are seeing then Naruto and Samui turn the tables on his sisters and they are being tickled.

Flashback end

Naruto was finished cooking food as he smiles at those times, as they were good days, as he brings the food on the table as he calls for everyone as it's launch time or rather dinner since the food take awhile to make.

But then, both Naruto and Samui along with their pokemon hear something blowing up back at Mountain moon since it is near nightfall as a twinkle appear in the sky, as Naruto says "wonder what happen there?" as he sits down, Then he thinks back to when he and his sister Skyla had some fun.

Flashback Three years

It is Naruto's thirteenth birthday and he is alone His sister Elesa is busy so is "Little brother are you here?" Said a voice and then his bedroom door opens It was Skyla his 18 year old sister along with Elesa.

"Big Sis I thought you were busy like Elesa, she trying to be a model after all" says Naruto as he at a loss, But he knows that this is Elesa's first big photo shoot as it's her big chance to enter the modeling world.

As Skyla "I was but I was finished and I was worry about you since your all by yourself, since mom and Dad are gone and Elesa who wants to be here but doing her first big photo shot and Samui is visiting Aunt Lusamine" says Skyla as she gets in and closes the door.

As Naruto says "oh okay, thanks Skyl- wait what are you doing?" as he sees Skyla taking off her top, her bra is sky blue with white clouds and when she full removes her top her G cup breasts bounce free. "Oh relax I am just making myself at home.

Then she goes over to naruto's bed and hugs him "I know you want to be with your family it is hard." said Skyla as she unknowingly pushes her breasts against his chest as Naruto feels them against his chest as he blushing as he says "w-what d do you mean?"

"Well with Elesa busy and me with my flying job and being gym leaders we are busy as heck it is not easy not being able to see us much." Said Skyla as what she does next is to get on top of Naruto.

"S-Skyla w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Stuttered Naruto as his sister is sitting on his lap.

"Oh you have not figured it out I am your birthday Present." Said Skyla as she wiggles her hips as Naruto is blushing like crazy as he says "w-what d-do you m me-"

"Oh this." And Skyla Kisses him.

Lemon starts

Skyla keeps kissing Naruto more as who is very lost at this, She then grabs his hands then breaks the kiss and puts his hands on her breasts "Go ahead give them a squeeze." Naruto's hands do it on their own as the hands squeezes Skyla's breasts as she lightly moans.

And Naruto feels just how big, soft his sister's breasts are, as she says "you can touch more just my breasts since I'm all yours~~" with a blush on her, Then something snaps in Naruto and he removes one hand and grabs her ass with it.

Skyla moans in surprise as she looks back and sees her massive phat ass jiggles from Naruto grabbing it, "So you are saying that you are mine then I might have to Make sure you NEVER forget it." Naruto then kisses her and has his tongue in her mouth dominating her tongue.

Skyla moans knowing that after this Naruto will be the only man that will ever enter her mind romantically. Then Naruto grabs her panties and pulls them up giving her a wedge but it turns her on more because they are rubbing against her pussy as she moaning like crazy with a crimson blush on her face.

After that, Skyla is on her knees as she taking her little brother's pants off in order get his friend out, and it smacks her in the face as she comes face to face of Naruto's 12 and half itch cock, which is very huge for his age, Skyla is shocked she remembers it was smaller "H-How?" was all she could say as she looking at Naruto's massive cock.

"I don't know myself, it just got big out of nowhere" says Naruto as he asks her of what she's going to do next, Skyla removes her bra letting her twins bounce free and put them on his Cock.

Then she starts moving her breasts onto Naruto's cock as he feels how soft they are on his cock as he starts feeling something, Skyla keeps moving them up and down the takes his cock into her mouth, "are you enjoying your first titfuck my dear little brother?" Skyla ask as she see the tip of Naruto's cock nearly hitting her lips, Naruto "DAMN IT HOW SOFT ARE YOUR BREASTS" says.

With Skyla "oh I take very care for them that's why they are so soft~" says as she remembering the tips of her late mother telling her how to make her breasts soft, "Well these breasts now belong to me." Said Naruto as he grabs them as he starts pinching her nipples which are very sensitive, "my nipples! D-don't pitch them so hard naruto~ their very sensitive~~" says Skyla as she moaning more, Naruto moves his cock between her breasts and is still pinching her nipples.

This lasted for good 20 minutes as Naruto feels something coming from his cock and he doesn't know what it is, Then Semen shoots out on to his sister Skyla as her face gets covered of it and to her's and Naruto's surprised, that there's tons of semen coming out with Skyla thinking that with this much semen, her little brother could get every woman pregnant right away, it's good thing that she got condoms but the bad thing is that their very small for Naruto's cock But she was on the pill as well.

Skyla starts to lick the semen off of her breasts and right away, she falls in love of the taste of it, "Now lets see that fluffy ass of yours." Said Naruto "Also what just happened?" as he no idea and Skyla smiles "what you had is called cum, and you unload your semen~" Skyla explains, As she Turns around and removes her skirt and panties to show Naruto her big ass.

And Naruto is thinking how big it is, Naruto reaches out and grabs her ass and gives it a squeeze as he sees Skyla's pussy as it dripping wet, something tells him to lick it, in watch he listens and does so, Skyla Moans loudly as she feeling Naruto's tongue licking her pussy as she looks at Naruto's cock as there a bit of semen on the tip, Skyla then takes Naruto's cock into her mouth.

Thus, the brother and sister are in the 69 position with Skyla sucking Naruto's cock while Naruto is licking Skyla's pussy deeply.

This goes on for a good two hours as the two keep at it even though their had cum a few times in there's two hours, Now we Find Skyla with her back to Naruto's chest and his hands on her breasts and she says "Please put your cock into my Pussy My Darling Naruto" as she feels Naruto's cock laying against her pussy, as Naruto who has his hands on her breasts as he starts pinching her nipples again which makes her moans loudly. "R-Remember what I s-said a-about m-my n-nipples?" Asked a moaning Skyla.

"I know, their sensitive" says Naruto as he asks her of what he should be doing, Skyla then Points his cock toward her pussy then she pushes herself onto the cock and she moans out in pleasure and pain as there a flow of blood out of her pussy as she says "i-it's s-so massive! I-if y-your cock i-is this big n-now, w-who knows how b-big i-it will be in the future!" as she feels Naruto's cock spreading her inner walls.

Skyla then begins to thrust herself onto Naruto's cock then Naruto starts to match her thrusts but his hands are still on her breasts as he rubs them as well squeezing them as he feels Skyla moving up and down on his cock.

Naruto keeps thrusting into his sister then he says "Who is it that owns you: who do you belong to?" as he keeps it even more with Skyla answer "I BELONG TO MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS MASSIVE COCK!"

"Good now will you not let another man touch you in any sexual way like I am right now? That does not include the doctor for check ups, at least only male ones"says Naruto.

3 hours later

"So whats this called again sis?" says Naruto as he sees Skyla on all fours "It is called Doggy style Darling little brother~, do you want to slam your cock into my pussy again?" says Skyla as she waiting for it, Naruto is staring at Skyla's Phat ass and then puts his hands on it and then spreads her ass cheeks, and Skyla says about this "w-what are you doing?" as she blushing like crazy.

"Well I wonder, can I slam my cock into your other hole?" Naruto ask, Skyla's eyes widen in Horror "N-NO N-NOT T-THERE P-PLEASE M-MY P-PUSSY N-NEEDS Y-YOU A-AGAIN." Begged Skyla as her words fall on deaf eyes as Naruto's curiosity gets the better of him as his cock starts entering her ass hole with Skyla rise up her head as she yells out "I TOLD YOU NOT THERE PLEASE PULL OUT" as there tears falling down.

While Naruto keeps pushing in his cock into his big sister's ass as it going deeper as he says "DAMN SIS YOUR ASS IS TIGHT AS HELL I LOVE IT SAY IT SAY YOU ARE MINE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" as his cock is completely inside of her ass as he waits for her to say it, which she yells out it out "YOU, I BELONG TO YOU ALONE I AM OWNED BY YOU! ONLY YOUR COCK WILL DO NO MATTER WHAT NO ONE ELSE CAN REPLACE YOU AS I AM YOUR BROTHER COCK LOVING SLUT! FUCK MY SLUTTY BODY WHENEVER YOU WANT TO NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE JUST BEND ME OVER AND FUCK ME!" as she is just losing it badly.

With that Naruto starts fucking Skyla's ass like theres no tomorrow and from then, Naruto and Skyla would often do it whenever they have the chance, from the bedroom, to restroom, bathroom, even in the forest during the night. But until one day, when Samui came back, and wanted to surprise Naruto, but however it ended up a double as she found Naruto fucking Skyla as Naruto was surprised to see her back But Samui did something even more shocking and stirpped and joined in on the fun. Elesa knew but was happy that Naruto was happy but was secretly hoping he would turn her into a brother cock loving slut like Skyla.

Flashback/Lemon over

Naruto shakes it off as he hears Samui asking him this, "hey Naruto, can I ask you something" and Naruto, "sure, what is it?" as he wonders what she going to ask.

"It's not much, it's just that, do we know her?" Samui say as she points at the sky and Naruto look back and see Jessie who got separated from the other as she falling down from the sky.

"Oh great the lady with big red hair from team Rocket" says Naruto as he calls out Blaziken to catch her, Blaziken does so as he jumps really high and catch Jesse in his arms and lands like it's nothing.

Naruto and Samui come up to Blaziken to see if the woman is alright , Jessie looks in a mess but that's not the problem, as their see that the most part of Jessie's hair get off, thus making her hair short now. "So what should we do with her?" Asked Samui as she turned to see Naruto with Rope in hand and ties her up, then he says "but I don't know why, but I feel like her hair is much more harder news to tell her" as he deadpan and so does Samui as the two look at the state of Jessie's hair.

She starts to wake up and sees she is tied up, "w whats going on? Where James and Meowth!" says Jessie but then she see Naruto and Samui, "oh great, it's the blonde duo twerp" as she couldn't her luck but very soon it's the last of her worries.

As Naruto and Samui whispers to each other "how do we tell her? Since most of her hair is gone" says Naruto, "Oh how about a mirror?" Suggested Samui as Naruto says "i don't know, from what I learned from living with a supermodel of a sister, woman take great pride with their looks But my sister is not like that much" with Jessie wondering what these two are talking about, She looks around and sees she is not on anymore.

Ivysaur is bring a mirror by carrying it with his vines, she sees a bit junk of her hair was cut off. So she did what any sane women would do she screamed as it so loud, that the mirror breaks apart.

With human and pokemon alike are covering their ears from Jessie scream of terror.

—

 **In the sky**

 ***in the helicarrier***

 ***everyone but Blaze are covering their ears as they hear***

 **D:*wakes up from it* who's screaming bloody murder?**

 **P:It seems a women had an unexpected haircut and screamed because of it.**

 **D:...carry on *went back to sleep***

 **Crewmember: sir how come you did not have to cover your ears?**

 **P:That was nothing Try Jasmine when she saw a rip in the family portrait with our parents THAT was bad Hell I could not hear for three days. Good thing I know sign language.**

—

Jessie is now crying as Naruto and Samui don't know what to do, "What are we going to do?" Asked Naruto as Samui says "no idea, maybe we could tell her out of life of crime and maybe become a model like you sister."

"Well she will still have to do time before she becomes a model" Said Naruto while Jessie is still crying since she lost most of her hair, as Samui "we don't know if we try Naruto" says, and Naruto sighs as he goes up to Jessie and ask her to calm down.

"W-WHY S-SHOULD I MY HAIR IS GONE!" yells Jessie as Naruto tells her that her is like this because she was doing something evil and should think about leaving it behind, Jessie finally stops as she thinks about it. Then Naruto pulls out a magazine with Elesa on the front cover.

"Who is this?" says Jessie as Naruto answers "this is my big sister Elesa, and she's model and if you want to, I can talk to her to take you under her wing and be a model"

"Really you would do that but how are you going to get me by the police?" says Jessie as both Naruto and Samui think about it, Jessie looks very different since everyone only know her by her big long hair, "Keep the hair short and you might have no trouble plus the info on team Rocket might help the officers I will talk to officer jenny and my sister to see what we can do" says Naruto as Jessie says "I will think about it, j-just give me a night" as she is in deep thoughts.

A night later

As the sun rising up for a new day, Naruto and Samui are packing up and getting ready to leave and Buneary is playing with Cleffa.

Once their finished, Naruto come up to Jessie to hear her answer as Jessie had a long night of thinking, as she looks at up to Naruto, "so have you reached a decision?"

"I have And I will agree to it If you will keep your end of the deal" says Jessie, Naruto nods "yeah, now let me untie you but if Blaziken sees anything funny, he will send you sky high" says Naruto who then unties Jessie, once the rope come off, Jessie gets up and takes off the gray shirt of her clothes with the R on it, Jessie's G cup breasts bounce as she throws it on the ground as she say "let's go, I had enough of team Rocket" as she starts walking.

' _Why the hell are the women I am always around so busty hell Skyla is my incest slut and she loves it But damn she is a double G like Samui'_ as he wonders if he's very lucky and he doesn't mind.

And so, all three of them head over to Cerulean City, as the wind blows away the grey shirt of Jessie as it gets carried away.

Naruto, Jessie and Samui are almost at the city, or would have as their see a sign truck as it park outside of the city as it says.

"ELESA THE FAMOUS MODEL BEGINS HER FASHION TOUR IN CERULEAN CITY" as there photo of Elesa doing so many fierce pose, as the next one is with her and her pokemon.

Jessie "so that's your sister right?" say and Naruto say "yeah and what's more, she's also a gym leader but she's taking time off to host a tour around Kanto"

Then a little Blur hits Naruto in the stomach screaming "EMOLGA!" and Naruto knows who it as he says "hey Emolga, long time no see" as he looks down and see a teary eyed Emolga.

Jessie next to Samui as she ask "so with this pokemon?" and Samui says "oh Naruto and Emolga kinda grew up together since Before Elesa went on her Journey Emolga hatched from an egg that was a gift from their parents and when Emolga hatched Naruto helped care for Emolga so they have a very powerful body In a thirty yard radius Emolga can always find Naruto" as she smiles.

Jessie says "I see" as Naruto say "come on Emolga, lets go to see Elsea" as he smiles with Emolga nods as she gets on Naruto's head.

So, the group went into city to found where Elesa is at which oddly enough, it's near the gym of Cerulean city, but however it's not the only thing, as their see a familiar car parked near there.

"I must Meet Elesa do you know who I am." Demanded a whiny little brat named Gary, as Naruto sighs once again as Emolga gather small sparks on her yellow cheeks, as she doesn't like the voice of this Gary, so Naruto walks up to where Gary is as Jessie asked again "wonder what is going on" with Samui "anything cause this always happens when crazed fans want to see Elesa" says.

"HEY LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Yelled Gary who is being he by the back of his shirt by Naruto who then winds up a kick and then kicks Gary into the air as he lands face first then gets a VERY NASTY shock from Emolga. Then Emolga uses Aerial ace sending Gary into a tree.

Once that was done with, Naruto walks back with Emolga giving Gary the struck eye as she follows Naruto, as Naruto was let in as they know who he is after all, and knocks on Elesa's door.

"If It is another crazed fan please go away and wait til the show." Said Elesa from inside "Really Your darling little brother and darling emolga are crazed fans and are going to make me wait to see you?" says Naruto, and right there the door opens and Naruto gets pulled in a for a hug from his sister Elesa as she says "Naruto!" as she hugging him tightly.

—

 **P:Ok two sibling reunited.**

 **Noland:*who is covered in sweat and is wiping it off* That is god to hear and I don't blame the kid for being protective of his sisters.**

 **P:Oh I agree really.**

 **D:*sleeping as my body slowly getting back to normal*zzzzzz**

 **P:How is he doctor?**

 **Doctor:he's doing well, he just need to rest more and make sure keep that thing away from him or else, well.**

 **P:Yeah I agree*They see is still locked up and is still Trying to get out* We will move it to a secure room Still in the sealed container if you wish.**

 **Doctor:good, because that thing somehow get free and get inside of him right now *points at Dealt* he might not come back.**

 **I got this sir said a voice**

 **P:Thank you Admiral angel *Angel then uses her powers over light to get the beast to stop thrashing Then puts the container in a room and Seals the room with Powerful lights hitting the beast weakening it. Turns on the camera to see the container and the beast is in the room sealed up tight* There you go doc.**

 **Doctor:good, now then, when we will able to go?**

 **P:Noland How much longer?**

 **Noland: Not that much longer really A week or a week and a half then you can be on your way the thing was damaged to hell and back but with what you gave me along with the help.**

 **D:*sleeping even more*zzzzz**

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

 ***at the helicarrier as it flying above the Kanto Region, which no one had noticed it yet, because of the helicarrier own coating tech***

 **D:*i looking about 60% better now as I yawn* what do i miss? *popping my joints While i'm are still in the medical Tank***

 **P:Not much really *Plays what happened last chapter***

 **D:I see, and also i'm sure you have questions about me bonding to whoever right?**

 **P:Nope I have fused with people before and it was painful afterward.**

 **D:mmm i can't see that but alright, anyway**

 **P: Bonding for me is a bitch at times really.**

 **D:you don't want me bond onto you cause i will drive you insane, just ask this guy *shows you a photo of a time that I had bonded to wolf* the poor thing went mad within a minute and become a werewolf and starts killing people.**

 **P:Been insane and done that trust my My chaos Phoenix form at times is INSANE more like the DEFINITION of insane.**

 **D:sounds fun to me! I wonder I could do that? *about to do that***

 **P:*Goes phantom Phoenix and Smacks you HARD Then turns back***

 **D:...okay then, will then, now for the recap! Last time, naruto had beaten brock the gym leader, and also for the guy in the reivews, naruto is ahead of ash! Anyway, anything else blaze?**

 **P:Oh we saw a flashback of Skyla becoming Naruto's Slutty Sister and has met up with Elesa Before her fashion show But he had to Deal with Gary.**

 **D:i see and also look, ho-oh *points at ho-oh as it flying past us as it minding its own business ***

 **P:Ok now the machine is almost repaired and now THE DISCLAIMER! You do it.**

 ***everyone see that dealt is gone***

 **P: He was suppose to stay in there DOCTORS**

 **ORDERS!**

 **D:I didn't know that *next to blaze as i eating a apple* so what did he say that? Anyway we don't naruto, pokemon or anything use in this sto- *feels blaze's hands on my neck***

 **P:*Teleports you back into the Medical TANK.* Please stay in there The doctors orders and you could have had something else wrong with you that Liquid is Healing you. So you could have had the condition Return to hell like Nothing.**

 **D:...*takes a bite of the apple***

—

 **Naruto the Trainer of Legends**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto is hugging Elesa Back "How are you Elesa?" says Naruto as Elesa lets go, "oh I'm been doing good beside hearing about a kid wanted to see me or something like that, oh and of course Emolga misses you too so I try to cheer her up, after all your like a brother to her" says Elesa as she smiles, And Emolga is resting on Naruto's head "Yeah but I did help raise her when we were younger." Said Naruto smiling "By the way darling little brother who was the boy Demanding to see me anyway?" 

"Oh Gary oak grandson of Professor Oak." said Naruto, Elsea thinks upon that, "I see, and are you going to face the gym leaders of this city Naruto?" Elsea ask about that, and Naruto is confused, "gym leaders? So there's more then one gym in this city?" asked Naruto.

Elesa giggles at that "No silly there is more than one Gym leader in the Same gym they are sisters." as she knows that Naruto can be an airhead sometimes, "oh okay, oh before I go, I want to ask you a favor" says Naruto with Elesa says "anything for my one only brother."

Right there, Naruto explains to Elesa about letting Jessie to be a model in her company, since Jessie wanted to leave the life that she once lived in before her and never look back, "Mmmmmmmmm I see bring her in and let me see what I am working with." Said Elesa **(Her anime outfit when ash and Bianca battles her).**

Naruto does so, as a couple minutes later, Naruto brings in Jessie to Elsea, Elesa walks around Jessie thinking "mmmm Your Right Naruto she would make a good model but she must also tell Officer Jenny everything and I have a little Test for her as well." Said Elesa which Naruto nods at that.

And Jessie "wait what kind of test?" says as Elesa says "simple, travel with Naruto until his time in Kanto is over" as she smiles, "Really Sis Remember Samui is with me so Why?" Asked Naruto and Elesa answers.

"Oh I know but I want her to rebuild herself" says Elesa as Jessie "oh you mean i must rediscover myself you mean?"

Elesa Nods "Think of it like a pilgrimage and a right of Passage. At times to find oneself they must get lost. It is something our mother taught us." Elesa Smiles then she adds in "but first, before you could talk to officer Jenny, lets you into new clothes cause the ones you wearing are bit you know" as she points at Jessie's clothes as their look really messed up.

Jessie looks down and understand what she means, so with that, Elsea tells Naruto that she will give back Jessie after getting the former Team Rocket member new clothes as well talking with Officer, so Naruto in the meantime, he will go get things ready for his gym battle.

Naruto nods and heads out and he meets the ONE person he does not want to meet right now GARY, "why do you get in the way and why is it your allow to meet Elesa?!" says Gary, "Do you REALLY think they would stop Elesa's LITTLE brother from seeing her?" asked Naruto

Gary calls Naruto a liar and walks away, But Two guards Grab him and Out comes Elesa who does not look Happy at all "I overheard some yelling and here I find Gary oak yelling at my Darling little brother. That in my book is a big No-No." Said Elesa as she justs smacks across Gary's face, hard, as there is a red handprint on his face and it's glowing, "Normally I would do worse But My little Brother and I have things to do and NO matter what my family has always been allowed backstage to see me." Said Elesa who then Wishes Naruto luck and heads back into her trailer.

Later at the Pokemon Center

Naruto is sitting down with Emolga and they are eating together along with Samui and Cleffa, as Naruto is thinking about of what Pokemon should he use, since he doesn't know what kind type of pokemon that this gym uses, but he got his answers when he asks other trainers about the gym and their pokemon. Naruto has found out it was all water type pokemon So he might us poliwhirl and Ivysaur, while samui see Misty run past the Pokemon center as she wonders of what is going on this time but she didn't let it bother her that much.

With that, Naruto finished thinking as he says "come on Samui, I know who to use for the gym" as he gets up from the table, Emolga Moves to her favorite spot his head. Naruto just chuckles at Emolga. Naruto then heads out and goes to the gym with Samui.

At the Cerulean Gym

Naruto and Samui take a look at the gym and notice that it's very different then Brock's as it's also a aquarium for water type Pokemon, "how come we didn't notice this when we were here early?" says Naruto, "Well we were busy like nothing really and you did wish to see your sister" Samui answer and Naruto nods as he agrees.

Both enter the gym/aquarium, and upon entering, they see three women talking to each other. "Hello I am here for a gym battle" says Naruto.

As Naruto and Samui see, one has long blond hair with green eyes as she wearing a red dress that is made for swimming as it shows off her figure, she has Double F breasts and her legs are long, as Naruto and Samui could tell this one seems to be the oldest.

As the next one has dark blue eye with red eyes, as she wearing the same dress but green, as her breasts are F.

And the third one has pink hair with a orange dress as she has Double E breasts, in all, there three are good looking, as their names are, Daisy is the one with blonde, Violet is the dark blue hair girl and the pink hair girl is Lily.

"Oh a gym battle who that is nice but we are not up for it" says Daisy as she makes a face that she doesn't want to battle, "And why is that?" Asked Naruto as his eye twitches.

Violet says next, "we got beaten three times by three trainers from Pallet town!" as Daisy "if I hear Pallet town again I will just lose it!" says Lily, "Then you will be happy to know I am from Unova." Said Naruto as Emolga moves to his arms as Lily say "oh good but still we don't want to battle so how about we just give you th-"

"And what are you three GYM LEADERS think you are doing Giving away badges like they are candy?" Asked A voice that Naruto, Samui and Emolga know so well. They turn to see Elesa with a face of disappoint, as the three flinch a bit, as Elesa "never in my time as a gym leader to see such gym leaders to do this!" says Elesa, And the three "Gym Leaders" are flinching more and it shows that Elesa is a great model and gym leader.

Daisy says "B-but w-we just d-don't d-do any battles f-for a bit t-thats all, g-getting t-three times t-take o-" They are cut off "ENOUGH I understand but I also have to look forward to seeing new trainers trying to reach their goals and YOU THREE are trying to stop them from moving forward. If you wish to take a little break to recharge that is fine, But don't just go giving badges away." Says Elesa as all three of them are on their knees and bowing to her as saying they're sorry.

While this is going on, Jessie walks and both Naruto and Samui see her new clothes, She is wearing a form fitting Aqua blue dress as it made for traveling with a skirt in the same color and boots with heels.

Samui says "you look amazing Jessie! There clothes look so good on you!", "I have to agree with Samui." Said Naruto as Jassie smile as she says "why thank you! And good luck with you battle, as for me, I need to fix my hair a bit" and Samui says "I will keep you company Jessie."

But then, Ash walks inside, And is shocked to hell he sees Elesa and Brock appears grabbing her hand but then he finds himself thrown into the pool, as Ash forgets about it and says "i'm here for my 2nd badge!" but then Naruto says "you know I was here first right?"

"Great now I have wait." Whined ash as Naruto ask Ash something, "why are you even doing this anyway?" naruto ask, and Ash answers "I'm doing this in order to become Pokemon Master!", "Really why is that your dream anyway" Naruto questions this.

"Well is that I could be the master and be the best there ever was" says Ash, as Naruto says "There is more to being a master then just being the best you know."as he add in this "and don't take this as the wrong way but I don't see you becoming one" says Naruto, and Ash snaps at him "what gives you the right for you to tell me what I can't be!"

"For one you are acting like a child who was denied their favorite toy. Second you need the knowledge of All pokemon and there are a LOT of pokemon Why do you think I did not start my Journey until I was Sixteen so I could be more Mature about all of this as well as the world." Said Naruto as ash is getting angry as he doesn't like of what he's hear, in fact he says "I will prove you wrong! And I will do it in a battle! I've gotten better since the last time!" as Pikachu gathers lighting in his cheeks.

Naruto sighs as Blaziken comes out "Kid you are out of your league Blaziken has dealt with some of the most Dangerous pokemon like Weavile and he's got the scars from it." Said Naruto as Blaziken shows the scar over his left eye as it turns out he's blind with it but he got it from saving his Daughter but it seems he can still see out of it A bit but if Naruto ever meets Jirachi he will wish for the Blaziken to fully have his sight back in his left eye, as Naruto say "but since you won't listen to reason, so come on, let's take this outside kid" as he and Blaziken.

As Brock who come out of the water as he stops Ash "hold on Ash, I think you shouldn't battl-" but Ash won't hear him.

Outside of the gym

Everyone is outside to see the battle While Buneary is playing with her pokeball but however her fun is ruined when Gary without anycare kicks Buneary, and at this time, Naruto and Blaziken sees this, Naruto says "Oh boy He SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT!" They feel the air getting hotter and the flames on Blazikens wrists are bigger and his eyes are Red as hell.

Gary sees Naruto and sends out his Pokemon Wartortle. Blaziken Moves faster then sound and sends wartortle into the air then he jumps and punches and kicks wartortle and for the finishing move he kicks Wartortle like a missle right at Gary.

And once that was done, Blaziken goes over to buneary as she is crying, Blaziken picks her up as the little one hugs her father then Blaziken picks up her pokeball and her favorite toy From Naruto's bag which is a emolga plush, Naruto says "That is WHY blaziken is one strong pokemon Not even I am that CRAZY so ash After seeing that do you still want to fight him?"

Ash "I still do! Cause I know me and Pikachu can beat him!" says as he blind to see the truth, or just too childish to realize it, Then everyone hears a cry of "PIKA!" and a crash of a wall and they see Pikachu is stuck in a wall while Blaziken is with his mate to help calm down their child, Ash turns back and see Pikachu is beaten once again, as he says "no fair! We haven't even start the battle!" as Naruto just looks at him "Ash I will give you a rule about real life EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED." said Naruto.

Ash tells Naruto that he doesn't care, just as he could believed, Naruto sighs as he says fine, and heals up Pikachu with a poison he has and goes back were he was and brings out a Pokeball and throws it and out comes Scyther.

Naruto is thinking 'What a child he things this is a game enjoy battling But I know my limits' as he sees Pikachu gets in front of Ash, right there, the battle begins.

Battle!

Naruto vs Ash

Naruto waits as does Scyther and Ash makes the first move, "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" as Pikachu gathers lighting and sends it toward Scyther.

Naruto without saying anything as Scyther knows what to do as she dodges as she closes in Pikachu with Cut and hits Pikachu, Then she uses False swipe and it was a critical hit as Pikachu is hits the ground as it rolling but PIkachu gets up as he could keep going. "I am a little impressed." Said Naruto as Ash say yes as he tells Pikachu to use quick attack.

Scyther also uses quick attack as well but it seems that she's faster as she shoulder charge Pikachu, Then uses Quick attack to finish it.

Ash quickly tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt but however it was too late as Scyther hits and defeats Pikachu, "Think of Defeat as a lesson instead of a loss learn from this lesson. I am trying to help you ash there is a time and a place for games but I am trying to keep you from Becoming like that Idiot over there" As he points to a still down Gary "I see potential but you will never achieve it by acting childish. These are the lessons my parents taught me Mom was a top Coordinator And Dad was a ch-" before he could go on, Ash cuts him off "shut up!" as he picks up Pikachu and runs off as Naruto sigh as he says "kids, what can you do?" as he just shrugs and Sighs then feels a hand on his shoulder and sees it is His sister's hand "You are trying to help him But he is a preteen and they are pains in the ass but you weren't Thank Arceus" says Elesa.

As Misty come out of the as she says "sigh there goes my moment", They all look toward Misty "Yeah sorry but he needed to hear that Misty." Said Naruto as the three say "Misty? When did you get back?" as everyone else wondering what they mean by that as Samui "do you three know Misty?" asks Samui. Misty was about to answer until Her eyes landed on Elesa and they widen in shock.

"No way! The famous Model Elesa is here?!" says Misty as she comes up to her, as Elsea smiles as she says "greetings, and what do you mean your moment?" as she wonders about of what Misty said, "Well these three are my sisters hehe." chuckles a Nervous Misty.

Naruto and Samui looks at her then the three and Naruto says "i can see it since there's always a tomboy among the four girls" and In Naruto's head he is imaging the three older girls naked and on there knees licking his cock after he makes them his.

"W-who are you calling tomboy!" says Misty as she's in rage about that, "see? Tomboy" says Naruto, Elesa giggles at that because it is true and Misty walks away from that as Naruto say "alright who am I battling for the badge?" as the three sisters say "why not all three of us?"

"Ok But I Have a bet for you three." Suggested Naruto, as the three say at the same time "what is it?" as their wonder what it is. "You win I convince my sister to let you model with her." says naruto and when he said that, as Daisy says "um who is your sister?" as she and her sisters see Naruto look at Elesa who is waving at him. "Wait are you telling us that ELESA IS YOUR SISTER?!" Shouted all three Naruto nods then says "But If I win then I get one favor from you girls. So do we Have a deal?" Asked Naruto.

As the three sisters thinking about it but once their look at each other and say together "we have a deal!", and so the deal is seal, with witness no last.

Like that, they went inside the gym and get ready for a gym battle.

Cerulean Gym

Naruto and the three sisters are at the pool which it's also the battlefield, as the three sisters throw their pokeballs in the air, The pokemon that come out are Goldeen, Horsey and Shellder as all three of them enter the water, as the Referee appeared as Naruto brings out Ivysaur along with Poliwhirl and Gyarados with him say "everyone stand by for battle!"

"This pokemon battle is about to begin this is a three on three battle and their are no substitutes BATTLE BEGIN!" Said the Referee.

Gym Battle starts

Cue Battle theme

As Naruto says "Ivysaur sleep powder on all three" as Ivysaur release a light blue powder from his yet to boom flower onto the three water pokemons but two of three get out of the way, as Shellda was the unlucky one as the purple shell Pokemon falls asleep. "Gyarados Dragon Rage on Shellda! And Poliwhirl back him up with bubbles!."when naruto say that.

Gyarados unleash the purple flames onto the sleeping Shellda along with Poliwhirl firing his bubbles as well as the bubbles spins around the purple flames as the attacks hits Shellder, as Violet says "Shellder!" Shellder has swirls in his eyes. "Now Ivysaur Vine whip Bring one of them up" Ivysaur does so as he brings up Goldeen under the water as Naruto tells Poliwhirl to use double slap without stopping, and they do just that as Goldeen getting slapped silly as there are red marks on its face as Poliwhirl give one hard slap across Goldeen's face and send it flying as the fish like pokemon is out of bound as Goldeen eyes turn into swirls.

"Gyarados Rage." Said Naruto and Gyarados charges for Horsey and blasts it with full power, and the sight of this wasn't pretty as Horsey is now flowing in the water as Horsey has swirls in his eyes, and so the battle is over.

Battle over

"Battle Over, the winner is Naruto!" says the Referee, Naruto smiles and says "You guys did great take a good rest." He returns them to their pokeballs "Well It looks like you three owe me one but Great battle." says naruto as all three of them nod.

As Daisy come up to Naruto as she says "for defeating us in battle, we will give you this, the Cascade Badge as it's proof that you gotten this gym" as she holding a water drop like badge and Naruto takes it as he bows to them.

"Thank you. And I hope you girls will not give up?" Said Naruto as he put the badge into his badge case and set it next to The boulder badge, "alright I will be off the next gym and also, I will call upon it on a later day, for now bye" as he gives each of the three sisters a kiss on the cheek.

Misty is watching this and her sisters are blushing, as Misty is thinking ' _that guy is nothing but a player and his girlfriend is doing nothing about it!'_ as Naruto walks out of the gym as he see Samui and Jessie waiting outside but he notice that Jessie's hair is fixed up and it look amazing.

"Well I have to say I am glad you turned over a new leaf." Said Naruto as he smiles and Jessie "why thank you" says as she feels anew, then Elesa catch up as she says "Naruto wait up!"

"What is up Elesa I have to get to the next gym." Said Naruto who is confused as Elesa "oh I know but you guys had a long day, so why not rest up and go in the morning all rest up and fresh, in fact, how about you three stay with me for the night" says as she smiling, Naruto looks to his travel companions then to Emolga who has big watery eyes begging him to Stay. "Alright we can stay the night but I know we will be seeing you more around Kanto." says Naruto as he is defeated as he couldn't stand a chance when Emolga has that look on her.

"EMOL!" She flies over and hugs Naruto as she very happy, and Naruto sighs then smiles, as Elese says "good! Oh and also I guess I should let you know, the next gym your facing is the Thunder gym lead by umm what's that guy's name again? It's so hard to keep track of every gym leader's name" as she is at a lost. 

"Wait I know who you are talking about he's name is Lieutenant Surge. He only uses a Raichu." Said Jessie as everyone turn to her and wonder of how she knows that but remembers that this is her home Region.

With that, Naruto and the others went to Elese's home away home, The House was Beautiful It was a two story mansion it also had a pool in the back. This house is one of the ones their parents bought in EVERY region so they have places to stay and they are well carried for. Then they go in and it was very homey. Their are pictures of Naruto with his sisters and other pictures of family even their aunt Lusamine. They saw a picture of Minato and Kushina alone it was taken before their deaths which only Elsea, Naruto and Samui know about.

"Sis this is where you are staying in one of the house mom and Dad bought?" Asked Naruto and Elesa nods "Yup now Naruto will be staying with me I hope you don't mind Samui?" Samui shakes her head as she says "it's alright" as she smiles as Jessie is at a loss as she says "y-you didn't tell that you are loaded Naruto, Elsea."

Naruto says "oh thats right, I forget to tell you that, sorry" as he laughs lightly, "You see mom and Dad came from two very wealthy families you have heard of the Uzumaki and Namikaze families?" asked Naruto as Jessie Is shocked because those families have skills that no trainer could ever hope to have, as in fact there's long lines of champions, contest winners, Researchers, breeders and a myth about one having to meet the maker of the Pokemon world, "b-but I thought there just legends!" Shouted a shocked Jessie

"Nope hell Aunt Cynthia is the champion of Sinnoh and that is why we NEVER say our last names because Girls would flock to me so they can marry into the family But Only Some High ranking officials know who I am and they are fine with me marrying more than one women really." Said Naruto

Jessie is justed shocked "W-Wow ok. Well I will not be seeing you any different from other people but You have be truthful and have helped me so far. So How about we start as friends really Plus your secret is safe with me." Said Jessie but then she says "but as this is too much, so I will be heading to bed and gather my thoughts" as she leaves the room and use one of the empty ones and just go to bed.

As Samui says "well I will keep an eye on her, since not everyone could handle that kind of information, and plus, I will be using the pool, so I will catch you guys later" as she also leaves the room, leaving only Naruto and Elesa as Elesa returns Emolga into her ball.

"So shall we head to our room Elesa?" Asked Naruto and Elesa nods but quickly changes it, as she stops Naruto and says "Naruto there is something I want to talk to you about, so follow me to my room" as she looking at naruto in which Naruto knows that look as it the same look that Skyla gives to him when their having sex.

'Wait does Elesa know of what me and Skyla do it behind closed doors?' Thought Naruto as he being pull by elsea as they are going to Elesa's room.

They Get to Elesa's room and Elesa pulls Naruto in then closes the door, as she tell to sit on the bed and he does so, as Elsea sits next to him and says "I know about what you and Skyla have been doing"

"W-What? H-How long have you known?"says Naruto and Elesa answers "the time that Samui caught you two doing it", and Naruto is dumbfounded, "t-that long? A-and you didn't say anything about it until now? Why?"

"Because I was busy and I was waiting to get some one on one time with you." Said Elesa as she Sits on Naruto's lap facing him, and she says "and this is it, so, do you want to do it? Just like you did with Skyla? And have me scream out your name as you thrusting your big fat cock into my tight pussy?" as she very close from Kissing Naruto.

Then She feels Naruto's hands on her plump ass and he Squeezes it while She moans he kisses her, as the kiss is heated and intense as the two keep kissing until.

Naruto breaks the kiss and Says "How about you give your Little brother a personal Modeling show and then a little Lapdance. Elesa Blushes badly but does it by giving him a modeling show where She goes into the closet and removes so close then comes out in Black Lingerie.

Then she does some posses and then Goes over to Naruto and gives him a lap dance. She Gyrates her hips and grinds her ass on his cock and she makes it very Sensual. She Even pushes his head between her breasts.

Naruto is about to kiss her again but Elesa doesn't let him have a taste as she removes his Shirt and sees that he has stayed in shape as she got a good feel of Naruto's muscles but then Naruto caught her and holds her close to him.

"Oh my~ you got me Naruto~ what are you going to do?~" asks Elesa as Naruto says "simple" and kisses her deeply as he starts tak- no rip off her clothes without a second thought, The breaks the Kiss and says "I am go to make you my incest Slut like I did to Skyla" Naruto goes back into kissing her while removing the rest of Elsea's clothes, bra and panties.

Lemon starts

Naruto Grabs her breasts and feels how soft her Double F cup Breasts are, Naruto then grabs Elesa's left breasts and sucks onto it, Elesa moans upon that as she blushing badly.

Elesa lightly says "N-Naruto!" as she moaning with a blush on her face, as she has her hands on Naruto's hair as he sucking more of her breasts but lets it go and letting her left breasts to jiggles a bit, then he place her on the bed with him on top as Elesa sees that her breasts are leaking something then Naruto sucks her right breast and finds out it is milk.

"Oh? I didn't you could Lactate Elsea" says Naruto as he squeezes her breasts as milk squirts out of her nipples as she moans very loud, "I-I w-wanted t-to s-surprise you with that." Moaned Elesa as she feels Naruto's hands squeezing her breasts even more as more milk squirts out.

Naruto rubs and squeezing Elesa's breasts for good half an hour, with Elesa moaning throughout the whole time as she had cum a few times, as Naruto lets go of his sister's beasts as her bed is completely soaked with her milk, Then he kisses his way down her body until he gets to her pussy and starts to lick her pussy.

Naruto starts fingering Elesa's pussy as well, Elsea feels her pussy being both lick and fingered, as she says "so good! Your licking and fingering skills are amazing!"

"I have had a lot of Practice with Skyla and Samui after all" says Naruto, who had stop licking her but still fingering her and rubbing on the sides of her inner walls, and it justs make Elesa moan like crazy.

20 minutes later

Elesa is blushing badly as she facing her brother's cock which it is 15 and half itch, "Well I am waiting Elesa or am I going have to Find Samui and leave you hot and bothered?" says Naruto as Elesa doesn't want that so she kiss the bottom of his rode and makes her way up as she leaving lipstick marks on it,

Naruto smirks as he sees his sister kissing the tip of his cock as she licks it lightly and starts sucking it, as she thinking ' _h-how c-could Skyla and Samui h-handle t-this beast of a cock!'_

"Damn Elesa your mouth is very warm, and your nearly as good as Samui when she suck my cock for the first time" says Naruto as he remembers that night, as Elesa starts bobbing her head as Naruto say "but you will get better in time!" as he grabs her head and thrusted his cock deeper into Eleas's mouth as she just cum from that with her eyes wide open.

Naruto's cock is in her throat now as Naruto is now face fucking her as Eleas moans from this while blushing badly.

A hour later

Eleas is breathing hard as her face is full of Naruto's semen as she tasting it before swallowing it and Naruto ask her "not bad Elesa but as I said, you will get better in time" as he see her opening her mouth to show that she had indeed swallowed all of his semen.

"Now lets see that Fine ass of yours on" says Naruto as Eleas nods as she gets into position, and Naruto gets Behind her as he ready to fuck her, "are you ready my dear sister?" says Naruto, Elesa nods, when she nod, Naruto slams his cock into her pussy with her screams very loud as there a small squirt of blood as it turns out, she has been saving herself for her brother.

"Oh So it seems my Elesa has been saving herself for me I am honored." Said Naruto as he leans forward and licks her neck as Elesa is tearing up a bit as she says "I-I've b-been s-saving m-myself f-for you, s-so p-please d-don't h-hold back."

Upon hearing that, Naruto grabs her legs and says "oh when I'm done, you won't be able to walk straight for while!" as he starts thrust his cock into her pussy like a wild sexully beast as Elesa is screaming her heart out.

Outside, Pool

As Samui is getting out of the water and sits on the edge and she's wearing nothing at all as she hears Elesa's screams since the pool is at Elsea's room as she says "Naruto is giving it to her real good" as she smiles as she remembers what Naruto turned Skyla into.

Back inside of Elsea's room

Elesa screaming with her breasts bouncing upon each thrust Naruto makes with his cock as she yells out "PLEASE MORE TURN ME INTO WHAT YOU MADE SKYLA INTO MAKE ME YOUR MODEL SLUT TO FUCK WHENEVER YOU WANT!" as she feels Naruto's thrusting his cock deeper into her pussy and Naruto is smiling more as he fucking her more than before.

But Naruto stops for a bit as he gets Elesa onto his lap as he resumes thrusting into her pussy rough and hard as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and her breasts is bouncing against his chest.

Naruto Grabs her ass and Says "So You wish to become my slut to fuck whenever I want and when we can like Skyla." while he thrusting into her even more then before and Elesa answer "YES! PLEASE! T-THEN W-WE CAN DO A THREESOME WITH YOU, ME AND SKYLA!" then she feels Naruto kissing and licking her neck as she going insane with lust.

Timeskip 2 hours

Both of them are standing on the mattress with Elesa holding onto the iron pole of her bed as she screaming louder as Naruto is thrusting into her even more then before as her juice dripping down from her as it landing on the mattress.

"Are you Enjoying this Elesa knowing that I have ruined you for other men!" says Naruto as Elesa yells out "I DON'T CARE FOR OTHER MEN! CAUSE I WANT ONLY YOU AND YOU ALONE! PLEASE RUINED ME SO THAT NO ONE WOULD EVER SATISFAC ME LIKE YOU DO!" as she just cum right there.

As the two went on for hours on end until both passed out from exhaustion.

Lemon over

Time skip Morning.

Naruto and Elesa are sleeping with Naruto has his arm on Elsea's breasts while her stomach is so full of Naruto's semen, that she look about 8 and half months pregnant.

And the two won't wake up for other 3 hours later, But they were enjoying each other company as their sleep some more as Samui who pops her head in and sees the two sleeping as she says "oh they're still sleeping, I will wake them up later" as she went out and closes the door.

Later into the day

As the day went by, as Naruto, Samui and Jessie had left as well saying their farewell to Elesa and head out to the next city, a city named Vermilion City, where the next Gym is as it run by man named Lt Surge.

—

 **D:*sees the machine starts working as it should be as Noland wraps his head***

 **Noland:alright it's sounds like it's working but I won't risk it, cause I want to make sure that it's at 100%**

 **D:*as he's all better now as he opens a gateway of his own and no one notice as he goes in***

 **P:Well It seems that is a good idea and I will let Dealt do what he wants I can find him *As he feels the Gateway open***

 **Noland:okay? Anyway, I'm going to go back at it, and don't do anything crazy until I truly finished**

 **P: Well luck for you I did not put the power source in to the machine. And he's insane one.**

 **Noland:I will take your word for it *goes back working on the machine***

 **P:I hope we can get this working soon, And Dealt has gone to work on a story by himself, I think, No wait I know he is But what story is a mystery to me.**

 **A sign made by Dealt:leave a review, and flames are no longer welcome, if you are new here, favorite it for future updates.**

 ***and Blaze notice something that's for him to read***

 **Note:there's a dragon pokemon in the kitchen, and it's sleeping.**

 ***as blaze hears his crew screamed in surprised as well yelling about a dragon pokemon in the kitchen and had better not ate anything***

 ***Blaze Goes after Dealt***

—


	4. Chapter 4

—

 ***as the gateway opens on the carrier as Blaze is dragging Dealt as he in chains***

 **One of the crew:*he's feeding a Salamence as the crew decide to keep him* oh sir your back and why is he in chains? *he and Salamence looks at Dealt who just singing***

 **P: So this Insane Motherfucker does not do Anything stupid or crazy.**

 **D:*just singing as he is chained***

 **Crew: but he's just singing sir,**

 **P: Trust me when I say this don't let it fool you, All of you have been apart of the Phoenix Empires navy for a long time Think about this.**

 **First mate: he's right We have fought By our king for a long time, and we have faced deadly enemies, and Dealt is insane.**

 ***the Rest of the crew nods Because the first mate is right***

 **D:so am I the most onerous task you guys ever faced? *I have my arm on the first mate as there's not a chain on me***

 **P: Yeah your not then have worked in the Prison.**

 **The crew: And That was harder than dealing with you**

 **D:mmm fair enough, anyway bye! * I jump off and land on a Pidgeot's back as it happens to fly by***

 **P: Let him go, just long as he doesn't do an-**

 ***blaze and others see something blowing up in the distant as it happens where Dealt had headed to***

 **P:*Face palms* I AM PUTTING A BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD 10 BILLION DOLLARS TO ANYONE THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE HIM BRING HIM BACK ALIVE AND SLEEP GAS ON ANYONE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY!**

 **All the crewman: SIR YES SIR! *as their get ready to found dealt and bring him back***

 ***with everyone but three are done as Blaze looks at the Salamence***

 **P: Well you could help you will be given food.**

 **Salamence:*licks Blaze's face and goes help out as he flies off the carrier***

 **P: The Best warriors and a Dragon Hunting that insane Fucker. This will be good, and it would lessen and exercise.**

—

 **Naruto The Trainer of Legends**

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto and his group are arriving at Vermillion city.

For the past couple of days or weeks Naruto, Samui, and Jessie have been training and catching pokemon. Naruto found a Charmander, Squirtle, oddish and some other pokemon but Charmander and Squirtle are Shiny.

Samui caught a Meowth, oddish and some other pokemon as well. Jessie found a Caterpie which evolved into a butterfree rather quickly, and a few other pokemon but they met up with ash and his group at pokemon tech.

Flashback

Naruto and his group see ash yelling at a student about how a trainer should have a bond with their pokemon.

"I agree with ash on this." Ash hears behind him, and he turns to see Naruto as do Brock and Misty as Naruto says "but going on yelling won't get you anywhere cause then they would think that you are lying" Naruto stated then said "Why not show them instead of yelling at the student, Ash. After all, actions speak louder than words." as he brings one of his Pokeballs and out comes a Shiny Charmander as it's skin is a golden color.

Giselle sees this as a challenge from pathetic trainers. "So You and Ash challenge me to a battle fine I accept." Said, Giselle, like she thinks she knows that she will win.

As the battle begins with Naruto and Ash working together as their face two of Giselle's strongest Pokemon which are Cubone and Graveler, Naruto dealt with Graveler and Ash dealt with Cubone.

But the battle didn't last for long as both Cubone and Graveler were down and out as Naruto's Charmander and Ash's Pikachu stand in victory.

Giselle, she didn't take it well as she couldn't understand of what happened as she knows that she should win that battle, as the pokemon she has are high level.

"You still don't get it, do you it is not about the level of Pokemon, it is the trust and the bond between Trainer and Pokemon. The books are nice, and all But nothing beats the experience of doing things yourself. At times you must put the books aside and let your instincts take over instead." Explained Naruto who has knowledge of this better than any book can teach you. As ash sees Naruto in a different light now.

After that, Naruto and company went on their way as Misty had to ask Ash if the woman with Naruto and Samui looks familiar to him as well and Ash says not really.

Flashback End

As the days went, and finally, Naruto, Samui, and Jessie are walking the streets of Vermillion city as well checking out the view of the ocean, so they decide to go to the beach as this could use the break from weeks of walking, when they arrived at the beach, Naruto sees a familiar woman on the beach. It was his Aunt Lusamine.

As Lusamine who has long blonde hair with a body that would knock out anyway as she has Double G breasts and hips that would make anyone drop upon sight. She is wearing a white two-piece Bikini, and she is watching her kids play in the sand with Wicke.

And boy does Wicke's figure is on another level, as she has double I breasts as she has purple hair and makes it sexier, she's wearing glasses, she is wearing a purple Two-piece Bikini, and she is playing in the sand with Gladion and Lillie aka Naruto's little cousins.

So Naruto calls out to Lusamine "hey! Aunt Lusamine!" yell Naruto as is waving at her, Lusamine hears her name being called and she moves her sunglasses to see her favorite Nephew, Naruto. She smiles seeing him, and she waves back.

"Naruto!" says Lusamine as she sees him with Samui and Jessie come up to them, "I have to say this is surprising! I didn't expect you to here" as she says happily, "the same goes for me Aunt Lusamine, what are you guys doing here? And I don't mean in a mean way; it causes shouldn't you be busy with running the whole um what is it called again? Aether Foundation? As well the studying Ultra Wormhole" says Naruto, "Well I am on vacation along with my kids and Wicke, she's working too much you know and hobs." Said Lusamine.

"Also Aunt Lusamine I suggest keeping a very close eye on faba he gives me a vibe that I don't like, and it is sending off red flags." Said Naruto as Lusamine says "oh nonsense Naruto Sweetie, there's nothing to happen about him because I fired him" as she smiles with her eyes closed.

"Oh, this story is something I have got to hear. So why did you fire him heck I know professor Burnet works with you I trust her, but Faba got fired Oh do tell?" Said Naruto

"Well he was in the Red Room trying to open an ultra wormhole without my permission, and things would have gone wrong if it weren't for little Gladion. I have also had the Red Room sealed and all controls to that room dismantled," says Lusamine

"What did my little cousin do and did anything happen to Lillie?" asked a worried Naruto, so Lusamine tells Naruto that Gladion had called her to come to the Red Room as well informing her that Fabe was in there as well of what he was trying to do, and nothing happens to Lillie as she was placed somewhere safe.

"That is good to hear Faba was not the best person to have on your science team. He was not the kindest man he was rather rude to me. Hell one time he was rude. I believe I kicked him very hard." Said Naruto as blaziken and his family were with Gladion and Lillie who is a little scared since Blaziken is a bit scary after all.

"Ok who is in charge while you are away?" Naruto ask and Lusamine say "oh professor Burnt of course, as you said, I can trust her" and Naruto smiles then he asks her something very personal, "so, how are you holding up since uncle's disappearing?"

"I am holding up well Cause I do have help with raising my kids. But I think something happened to Lillie causing fear of pokemon, And Gladion wants to get stronger to fight Ultra Beasts I don't blame him, but do you remember how I was when I found out that my husband is gone" says Lusamine.

"Yeah, I remember you were a wreck, but you had to pull it together for your kids." Said Naruto as he remembering visiting her a week after his uncle disappeared and saw her laying on bed with tears running non stop as well hearing her talking to herself about she doesn't if she could move on without him, But Naruto went up to comfort her and remind her that she has two kids that need her to be strong.

The Reminder of her kids snapped her out of her funk and said to Naruto that he was right.

Naruto is glad that he was able to help her out as Lusamine kisses on the forehead which catch him off guard as he says to her "um what was that for?" as he wonders why she did that.

"That was a thank you for helping me snap out of my funk back then. You were always an adorable Nephew." Said Lusamine as she smiles as she says "I'm too afraid to think of what could have happened if you didn't" as she looks at him, "now then, what really brings you here?" says Lusamine as she curious while Samui and Jessie are sitting near the water as the water is hitting their feet as their feel relaxed.

"Oh well, we been traveling for weeks, and decide to take a break and come to the beach," says Naruto, Lusamine nods and says "Also because of the gym here as well."

Naruto nods "yup, and I hear the guy I'm going to face uses electric types but only use a Raichu though, I wonder why," says, Lusamine says "oh that's because he's fought with that Raichu back in War years ago, that's why he's a Gym Leader."

Blaziken Looks at Naruto telling him that he will fight he wishes to test his strength against the veteran of war, "I guess Blaziken is up for it" says Naruto, as Lusamine giggles as she knows that Naruto's Blaziken likes to fight ever since it first hatched.

"Your Blaziken never changes, has he? Always wanted to fight, no matter who he faces" says Lusamine, "Yeah but now he has a better reason to fight and get stronger really after what happened with Buneary and the Juvenile male Weavile." says Naruto as Lusamine says "still, anyway enjoy your break time Naruto! It's not often you come to the beach and enjoy it" as she being very cheeky.

"Your lucky that you are laying down and your kids are here, or you would have been tickled to death Cheeky Aunt. By the way how long are you staying for?" Asked Naruto and Lusamine thinking about it.

"Two months, So we are taking a tour on every Kanto beach" says Lusamine and Naruto says "I see, well you do earn it since you do work a lot" and Lusamine looks at Wicke and says "Wicke, could you look after the kids for awhile, I will be heading to the hotel with Naruto!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto is hugged by Lillie "Hello there little flower how are you?" Asked Naruto as she says "good! B-but h-he's scaring me" points at Blaziken, "I am Sorry Lillie But Blaziken loves kids heck he went through hell to get his child back. I know he can be scary, but He is a kind and gentle Pokemon. He will not hurt you and his mate is with him." Said Naruto as he points and Lopunny is sitting next to Blaziken watching Gladion and Buneary making a sand castle which Lillie was helping with. "Trust me, Lillie, he will watch out for you as well as Wicke he is a kind Pokemon." and Lillie has a look that she isn't sure.

And Naruto notice this and say "Lillie did something happen? You can tell me you know that", Lille then tells him what happened and why pokemon scary her it seems that a poisonous pokemon almost bit her if it was not for Hobs timely intervention. Ever since then She has been scared of Pokemon. "Well That will do it, but Blaziken is a Fire Fighting type not a poison type and the fear It will take time. But if you can conquer your fear, then you can go far." Said Naruto.

"O-okay Naruto," says Lillie and Naruto pats her head, and she runs off to her brother, and so, he looks at his aunt and asks "so why am I going to your hotel room?" as he's curious.

"Oh, you will see." She Giggles and she passes him she adds a bit of a sway to her hips making her Ass that is phat and plump that will turn heads bounce with Naruto's eyes following her ass.

As he understands now as the two make their way to the hotel. Then he Sees Lusamine put on a sarong around her waist.

Later at the Hotel

Lusamine opens the door and lets Naruto walk in first, and he sees it's a lovely room, and he says while Lusamine slowly closing the door "what a nice room", and once Lusamine closes the door and doesn't say as she just jumps onto Naruto as the two fall on the bed which lucky it was near, and Lusamine kisses him.

Lemon starts

While they are Kissing Naruto removes her Sarong and then Grabs her ass and then breaks the kiss. "Oh what a naughty slutty Milf Aunt. Wanting to Fuck your Nephew" says Naruto.

Lusamine says "I just can't keep it in anymore, I've been so lonely and your such handsome young boy Naruto I just couldn't" as she kisses Naruto again and Naruto kisses back.

Then Naruto turns them over with her on the bottom and him on top then Breaks the kiss again and Grabs her Breasts with Lusamine moaning loudly as she is blushing badly.

Naruto then starts licking her breasts with Lusamine moaning louder, while biting on her finger lightly, "Tell me Aunt Lusamine how do you keep these twins so soft. Because I think that I might use them as pillows tonight." says Naruto and Lusamine "I-I m-message them! F-for every morning and night!" says as she is moaning louder.

"Thinking of me grabbing them and fucking you as well is that why you grab them. Hmm, my Slutty Lusamine?" Said Naruto and he fondles them more.

"YES, THAT IS WHY I MASSAGE THEM! I AM THINKING OF YOU CLAIMING ME! AS I AM SCREAM OUT YOUR NAME!"Shouted Lusamine

A minute later

Lusamine is sucking on Naruto's cock like a cock hungry Milf slut like she is while looking upward to Naruto with a look in them if she pleases him, And Naruto is moaning as he says "wow! Your very good at this you Slutty Milf, it's like you been practicing with no one looking" as he is enjoying this.

Lusamine sucks her nephew's cock more as she shows no sign of stopping while she's thinking _'This is Bigger than, my husbands, I am so sorry dear, But I think that our Nephew is about to turn me into his cock loving milf Slut.'_ as she keeps sucking Naruto's cock more and more as Naruto is enjoying it much.

After 10 minutes of Lusamine sucking Naruto's cock without stopping, as Naruto fires his load of semen into her mouth as she tries to drink it all, but it was too much, she removes the spurting cock from her mouth as there's a shower of semen as all of it gets onto Lusamine, After the Shower Lusamine starts to lick the seed of her and when she is finished she the feels a pair of hands on her breasts then a mouth on her nipple.

To their Surprise she is lactating, Naruto says "oh? I didn't know you could do this Aunt Lusamine" as he squeezes her breasts together and a squirt of milk comes out with Lusamine herself moaning from this, "I-i'm a-a m-mother a-after all!" says Lusamine as she is moaning louder.

"Oh, but I did not think this would go on for a while now How about a Titjob with these Beauties? Or we could go to the main thing?" says Naruto as he keeps fondling her breasts more, Lusamine pulls back then remove her Bikini top and lets her breasts bounce free. Then she removes her bottoms then she places her breasts onto her beloved Nephews cock as she says "titjob first then fuck!" as she moving her breasts onto Naruto's cock as he says "wow! You do what you want aunt Lusamine" as he is enjoying the feel of Lusamine's breasts on his cock.

"Oh I think I might have to keep you with me so I can use your breasts as pillows!" says Naruto as Lusamine say "as much I would love that, but I can't Naruto, I have a foundation to run" as she starts licking the tip of his cock as Naruto says "yeah I know so, but one could dream you know" as he likes this very much.

30 minutes later

Naruto has Lusamine laying on her stomach as he has his cock against her very soaking wet pussy as she says "don't hold back naruto~ I want you to make scream out your name to the sky~."

"Oh, you will be screaming like I made my Sisters scream." Said Naruto who put his hands on her Ass and then Thrust into her pussy with the Milf Aunt screams so loud as she feels how deep Naruto's cock went as she tearing a bit as she is holding onto the bed sheet tightly as she yells out "SO HUGE! YOUR COCK IS TOO HUGE! I LOVE IT!" as there hearts in her eyes as she screams.

"DAMN YOU SLUTTY MILF YOUR PUSSY IS SO WARM AND TIGHT! SAY IT WHO DOES THIS PUSSY AND BODY BELONG TO YOU SLUTTY MILF?! WHO?" Shouted Naruto as he is thrusting into her like a beast in the mating season as Lusamine yells out "YOU! MY PUSSY AND BODY BELONGS TO YOU NARUTO! THEIR YOURS TO USE!"

"Good and If any other man tries to touch you sexually what will you do?" Asked Naruto as he reached up and grabs her breasts Squeezing them. "KICK THEM IN THE BALLS ONLY YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE FUCK THIS SLUT MORE SHOW MY BODY IT BELONGS TO YOU! SHAPE MY PUSSY AND ASS TO ONLY FIT YOUR COCK!" scream Lusamine as she is going more crazy with lust. Hearts start to Appear in her Eyes, and they are coming out of her head.

An hour later

Naruto now has Lusamine on against the sliding door as he thrusts his cock deeper and harder into the blonde hair Milf's pussy as her breasts are on it as it is pushed onto the glass, but they're making sure they don't break it.

Lucky for them the hotel room has a do not Disturb sign. So no one will walk in on them, as Lusamine screaming louder than before as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting in deeper into her as she going crazier as her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Naruto says "I wonder how much longer can you keep up you Slutty Milf!"

"MORE FUCK YOUR MILF SLUT MORE" yells Lusamine as she about to cum and the same goes for Naruto as he is thrusting more into her.

As the two keep going more and more as the whole room is filled with the smell of lust, sex and sweat as the two kisses back profoundly, Then Naruto Bends Lusamine over the bed and puts the tip of his cock at her asshole and thrust his cock into it with her screams three times louder as she yells out "YOU COCK IS IN ASS! I WASN'T READY FOR IT NARUTO!" as she feels her ass hits against him as he is thrusting his cock into her ass roughly.

"I couldn't help it! After all, it was begging me to fuck it!" says Naruto as he grabs her arms and uses them as pulls so that he could fuck her ass harder than before with her yelling out "SHIT NARUTO YOU'RE DESTROYING MY ASS! FUCK! OH, MORE SLAP MY ASS IF YOU WISH!" as her eyes rolling upward and Naruto smiles.

And slaps her ass cheeks with Lusamine screams from it as he is thrusting deeper into her ass, as the two keep going until sunrise.

Lemon over

The next Morning

Naruto is eating breakfast with his cousins, Aunt, her assistant, and his traveling companions, as both LIttle and Gladion notice there's something different about them, and there don't know why, As Lusamine has this glow on her. "Kids I have some good news for you Naruto has invited us to watch his gym battle against ." Said Lusamine with the shine brightened when she said this, as Samui is thinking ' _wow, Naruto did a number on her, I never saw her this relieved before and just look that glow on her, it's very bright'_ as she drinking her morning tea.

Jessie doesn't notice as she thinking about something, or rather someone cause she's worry, as Naruto notice, "hey, is something on your mind?" says Naruto as Jessie "well, can I talk about it after you gym battle?" says as she has a look that she doesn't want to talk about it right now since it's morning after all. "Sure thing so shall we head over after breakfast," says Naruto as he eats his breakfast and so does the others.

A couple of hours later

Naruto and others arrived at the Vermillion gym aka, The Thunder Gym as their walk inside and just in time too, as they see Ash along with his Pikachu lose against Lt Surge and his Raichu as Pikachu is defeated.

"Well look at this Surge someone else is here to lose like this kid." Said the Female and the male laughs but then their faces meet HARD as Blaziken slams their faces together.

" they are idiots the one who slammed their faces together is the pokemon who yours will be fighting." said Naruto, Lillie says "that Raichu is different than the one from home" as she is looking at Raichu, "and it's not even floating," says Lillie.

"Little Girl May I ask where you are from Every region Raichu that I have seen never floats?" Asked a curious Lt Surge and since he's had a rough looking man, Lillie gets scared and hides behind her mother but peaks out as she says "a-Alolan r-region."

"Hmm Never been there I hear it looks like a paradise when I get time off I should visit." Said then Naruto comes up with a picture of an Allan Raichu while Ash runs out with Pikachu. "The Alolan Raichu is an Electric and Psychic-type." Said Naruto As Surge takes the picture to look closer. "Wow, that is different. Now I can see why she was confused."

"But enough of that," says Surge as he gives back the photo, "its time another win for Raichu and me," says Surge as Raichu hits his chest as he pumps up for another battle.

As Naruto says "alright, Blaziken! Stand by for battle" as he stands as Blaziken jumps onto the battleground which cracks the ground a bit, as everyone is watching with the Referee appeared.

"Trainer Naruto has challenged gym Leader Lt Surge!, it's a one and one battle, and there are no substitutes!"

Surge notice the scar on the Blaziken's left eye, "before we start, tell me how did that pokemon get that scar?" ask Surge as Naruto say "what's is it to you?", "I respect people or pokemon who have scars that gotten from battle." says Surge

Naruto looks at Blaziken, and he nods. Naruto sighs and begins the tale. "It was about a year ago me, and My sisters were visiting another gym leader who is an ice trainer in Unova. We were talking, and Blaziken's daughter was playing with her Pokeball. Then five minutes later we heard a little Buneary scream and when we turned twenty male Juvenile Weavile were running away while one was carrying Buneary."

Everyone was listening with intent. "Blaziken leads the chase with the rest of us following after him, and Officer Jenny heard and was not far behind. When Blaziken caught up to them, a fight broke out. Now a little info of Blaziken has a Nasty temper before he became Blaziken he could not control it. We caught, but not only that but other Weaviles were not happy that those twenty did that."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "Blaziken was fighting all twenty heck he killed a few of them. The area around us was on fire because of the fight. Blaziken won but not without wounds like the one on his left eye. But he picked up Buneary while he was covered in blood his blood from all the wounds." Naruto pauses the image forever burned into his memory His partner who he had since he was little Torchic, bleeding badly while being surrounded by a forest on fire a well as broken trees and Rocks with his daughter in his arms.

"After that, the other Weavile and us get them to the pokemon center after officer Jenny had her pokemon use Rain dance to put out the fire. We made it in time Blaziken was healed but he is slightly blind in his left eye, but it made him stronger. Then the lead Weavile went into his room, and they talked. The other Weaviles did not blame him they blamed their kin, and they were punished. But after that Blaziken upped his training and even started to teach Buneary some exercises. He did not want that to happen ever again." said Naruto as he finished the story

"Wow, that took a lot to do that you have my respect Blaziken." Said with Raichu nodding agreeing with his trainer then Naruto "then let's make this battle great, time for battle Blaziken" says with Blaziken flare up the fire on his wrists to show that he's ready.

"I couldn't agree more, come on Raichu! Let's show them how strong we are!" said Surge with Raichu gathers tones of lighting on his yellows cheeks.

As the referee says "then the battle BEGIN!" as he rises his rise as a sign that the fight had started.

Gym Battle

Lt Surge vs. Naruto

Cue Battle theme

As Naruto says "Blaziken Fire Punch!" and Blaziken dashes toward Raichu at high speed with a flame in on his fist as he about to hit Raichu with it, Then He grabs raichu's tail and he acts like Raicho is the ball to the paddle ball game for a few minutes then lets go sending Raichu flying but Surge says "Raichu thunderbolt now!" with Raichu still in the air but does a spin in midair and starts gather lighting "RAI!" until he had enough "CHU!" and fires it right at Blaziken and Blaziken takes it as he's in a bit of pain.

"BLAZIKEN COMBINED IT WITH YOU FIRE PUNCH AND BLAZE KICK!" Shouted Naruto. Blaziken smirks at the idea then Blaziken's hands and feet were on fire with the thunderbolt dancing along the flames. "CLOSE COMBAT!" and Blaziken jumps toward Raichu as he still in midair and Delivered blows after blows with punches and kicks as there was too much to count or catch up, and Raichu is taking while a spark of lighting appeared on his cheeks until he had enough and fires Thunder on Blaziken.

"Blaziken Heat up your whole leg and use the Thunder as a boost!" says Naruto. Blaziken heats up his leg with the friction of the thunder superheating the leg to scorching temperatures **(yup DIABLE JAMBE FROM ONE PIECE)** He then kicks Raichu Downwards with his leg, and it burned Raichu. Then Raichu was sent to the ground at speeds faster than sound. So Raichu just broke the sound Barrier then hit the ground causing a small crater.

And Raichu tries to get up but couldn't as he fainted on the point with swirls on his eye as the Referee says "Raichi is unable to battle! Naruto and Blaziken are the winners!"

Battle theme ended

As Blaziken drops to his knees as he tried out as there sparks on his body because he's paralyzed, how did it happen? No one knows since the battle is over as Surge brings out Raichu's Pokeball and call him back when he walks up to Naruto.

"Congratulations Naruto you and Blaziken make a great team. Now it is my honor to present you with The Thunder Badge. You both have earned it. That combo moves you us are well thought out, and you think outside the box Good thinking using the Thunderbolt and Thunder like that. Man, I would have never thought of it. You are going to go far. Keep it up." Said Surge.

Like that Naruto bows to him as he and everyone else leave the gym as Surge plans himself a trip to the Alola Region as Naruto helps out Blaziken as he says "you did really well Partner, maybe it's time for you to take a vacation or that enter retirement, since you are getting old and you have little pokemon to look after"

Blaziken gives him a look that says 'Your out of your mind, and I am twelve years old, but thank you.' Then says "Blaziken."

"So No retirement but you will think about a vacation. Ok, that is all I ask." Said Naruto as Blaziken does think that a vacation does sound nice right about now, as the two walking until they arrived at the Pokemon Center.

As Naruto and Blaziken enters, Nurse Joy notice the state of Blaziken, she goes up to them and says that she can take it from here, as Naruto notice Ask, sitting by himself as he is holding a stone, a green stone that with a thunder mark in it.

Naruto walks over and sits down. "So what's on your mind Ash?" Asked Naruto, Ash noticed someone is talking to him, and he looks up and sees Naruto, as he asks "oh it's you, what are you doing here?" as he no mood to talk right now.

"I have come to see what is on your mind sometimes when confronted with a great mystery it is best to look to the people around you for help." Said Naruto, and Ash looks at Naruto and says "can you talk like a normal person for once? I don't get half the things you just said"

Naruto chuckles. "Well you seem to be stuck, and it has to to do with that thunderstone. So tell me what is going through your mind maybe I can help you." Said Naruto

Ash sigh, "it's about what happened when Pikachu and I battled Surge, telling me that I should Evolve Pikachu into a Raichu, cause a Pikachu can't beat a Raichu" as he looks back at the stone.

"That is nonsense A Pikachu can Defeat A Raichu just like a Torchic can beat a Sceptile it all depends on the will, determination and the spirit of the pokemon and trainer. They also must make the right moves with my battle I saw Raichu is more of a power hitter and not much for speed Pikachu, on the other Hand, can deal with the speed better, and I can see Pikachu can be faster than Raichu." Said Naruto.

Ask says "maybe but I just don't know" as he rubs the stone that he's holding, as Naruto sighs "well take my words to heart or not, it's up to you, just think about it alright?" as he gets up and goes up to Nurse Joy and ask how Blaziken is.

Nurse Joy says that he will make a full recovery within two days, but she tells him that Blaziken shouldn't do any battles for a while, and a Vacation would be a great thing for Blaziken which Naruto agrees as long as he remembers, he always had Blaziken with him, maybe it's time for a break.

"I agree with you Blaziken needs it and I will not let him fight heck I need to I can get his mate to help me, he's very stubborn," says Naruto as he goes found Samui and tell her about it.

Time skip, two days later.

After Blaziken recovered and ready to go, Naruto had told his longtime partner that he's going on vacation which Blaziken refuses the ideas of him going on vacation! And it was shown with Blaziken turning away from Naruto like he doesn't want to talk about it any. Further, naruto knowing this would happen, he calls in the big guns, aka Blaziken's mate.

Naruto turns to Samui, and she nods and sends out Lopunny who knows what to do is already on it. In the End Blaziken finally under protest gives in but in truth, he couldn't go against Lopunny even though he tried but he saw that look that make Blaziken sweat in fear and gives up and goes into Vacation.

They all buy tickets for the they board after saying Goodbye to Lusamine and her kids. Naruto also sends Baziken to His Aunt Juniper. She agrees to make sure he rests.

So as the whole group is in the as it feels so many people, as well all kind of food, as Naruto say "this isn't my kind of thing" as he doesn't like being around so many people at once. "I understand Naruto, but we need this All of us." Said Samui as she eating some spaghetti as Jessie is stake as Naruto sighs and says "I know, is that I don't shake this uneasy feeling I'm getting" as he bites onto a sandwich while Lusamine and Wicke are talking about where their heading to next while the two kids are eating some ice cream.

Ash and his friends are also on the Ship. Jessie pulls Naruto aside to talk to him, "So, are you going to tell me of what's been on your mind?" says Naruto as Jessie sigh and says "yes, you know, I'm been worry about james, we have been partners in crimes since he and I first joined Team Rocket, when back then we didn't have anywhere to go, but Now I truly think about it, he never did tell me why he couldn't go home, and I don't know much about his background besides his hobbies of collecting bottle caps" says Jessie.

"Yeah now that you mention it I have not seen him for a while or that talking Meowth, which reminds how does that cat pokemon could talk?" says Naruto as Jessie "again I don't know much of Meowth, sigh I don't know what to do, I feel like I should try to reach them but I feel like I might go back into that life that I trying to leave behind" says Jessie.

"Don't worry I feel that we will meet again. I think we will meet them How I don't know." says Naruto.

As the two talking and little did their know, two sets of eyes are watching from the background.

As the Ship is sailing the sea, and the sun is setting and soon night will come and the night will be filled with mystery.

—

 ***in the Kanto sky***

 ***the machine is letting out a glow, and it's the right kind as Noland come out and says***

 **Noland: good news blaze, your machine is working correctly- *notice Blaze is at the edge as he is waiting for his crew to come back with Dealt but they didn't find him***

 ***Then a shadow gateway opens and the first mate comes out and says* "Nothing sir" *The rest of the crew returns.***

 **Salamence:*come back as he lands and he looked drain and tried as he tried to look for Dealt for two days without any stop because he didn't want to fail blaze and the crew***

 **P: Alright the machine is fixed Now we have to put in the power source**

 ***the door from the kitchen opens up and everyone sees Dealt who has dishes of food for everyone***

 **D:who's hungry? ^_^**

 ***The Crew looks ready to kill Dealt***

 **P: Enough let's get this show on the road.**

 **D:blaze I don't think they're going to listen to reason, *points at everyone who just very angry cause their went days looking for him***

 **P: TO YOUR STATIONS YOU CAN KILL HIM LATER!**

 *** there aren't listen cause their so damn angry and hungry***

 **D:Well that's my cue to leave for a bit, so let me do this *place the food on the table and opens a gateway* Bye! *jumps in***

 ***Blaze puts the power into the machine and starts it up***

 **P: Thanks Noland your payment is in your home.**

 **Noland: before you send me off Blaze, will your crew be alright? *see them about to go after dealt but the gateway closes on them***

 **P: Yeah they will be fine. *Snaps my fingers and returned Noland home.* Next stop the Sequel.**

 ***The gateway opens and the carrier goes through. Then it closes and vanishes***

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 ***gateway opens as Eevee runs out of the gateway and heading somewhere as both blaze and his pokemon come out as they lost track of Dealt's Eevee***

 ***But the Scent is caught again, and they head toward it***

 ***both blaze and Haxorus found themselves at a pokemon farm with many kinds of pokemon, even the rare and Legendary as their doing their own thing as Blaze sees a sign that says***

 **Sign: welcome to Dealt's Safe Heaven Pokemon Farm,**

 **P: Really? *as a little Luiga come up to Blaze and looks at him***

 ***as Haxorus sees Eevee running toward a house***

 ***Blaze and Haxorus Follows, with the little Lugia following behind***

 ***their come up to the house as their see Dealt come out of the house while having Eevee on his head***

 **D:yo! *have Eevee on his head***

 **P: Yo Nice so Haven or something?**

 **D:yup! After all, you have no idea how many times their trainers leave their poor things behind and the Legendaries to need a break from the whole world that tries catching them.**

 **P: Agreed but Kyogre is a being that can Dive Deeper Same with Groudon in Lava, and Rayquaza can go a little past the Atmosphere and Arceus oh I have no clue where he is.**

 **D:mmm, *points at the right and Blaze sees specially made spots for them, as Groudon is enjoying a handmade lava bed for him as well Kyogre as he is napping and Rayquaza is eating some fruit* there three are enjoying themselves as for Arceus? He rarely comes here since I first build here.**

 **P: No Duh where he is, I believe he is the most well-protected Pokemon Besides Giratina, Solgaleo, and Lunala.**

 **D:oh, these two always come here for dinner! They like my cooking *smiles***

 **P: Do the opening Please.**

 **D:*place Eevee on Blaze's head while petting little Lugia's head* welcome back to Naruto the Trainer of Legends! Last time, Naruto meet up with his aunt Lusamine and his cousins at a beach, which he later have bang Lusamine, anything else I'm missing? *look at Blaze with Eevee wiggling his tail***

 **P: We Think that we know what happened to Lille for her Fear, but I would not hold my breath on that an event like that can repress the memories.**

 **D: I see, so what's going to happen in this chapter? Let's found out as I make dinner for the pokemon here! Moreover, right on cue *both Solgaleo and Lunala arrived as the sun is setting***

 ***Blaze shakes his head***

—

 **Naruto the Trainer of Legends**

 **Chapter 4**

A couple of days since Naruto and co left Vermilion city as well saying their farewells with Naruto telling his cousins to look out for each other, he gives his aunt a hug along with a kiss on the cheek and when he looks at Wicke, she blushes a bit and Naruto knows why as it happened two nights ago.

Flashback two nights ago

Naruto with no shirt on as he about to turn in for the night as both Samui and Jessie are sleeping in their rooms, however.

Naruto sees Wicke with only a towel on as she just came from the pool, as Wicke says "e-evening Naruto, may I come in? Cause I want to talk to you about something" The towel is hugging her figure and breasts as she dripping wet.

"Sure come on in Wicke" said Naruto as he move aside allowing Wicke to enter, "So what do you wish to talk about Wicke?" said Naruto while he closes the door with Wicke sitting on the bed as she says "W-Well I-I w-was talking to L-Lusamine earlier and s-she t-told me what y-you two d-did" as she blushing with her left hand holding onto the towel, Naruto says "she did huh? Is that why you are here" with Wicke getting up and takes off the towel and she is wearing a Purple Slingkini, with a blush on her with her saying "I want you to do me as you did with Lusamine."

Lemon starts

Naruto smiles then Grabs her breasts making her moan and says "If that is what you wish but know this after I had time with you in bed you will not want another man." as he comes up to her and grabs her by the back and pull her close with her letting out a cute eep as she close to Naruto, then she moans as her ass grabbed by Naruto as he says "wow, your ass is plumper than my aunt's Wicke" as he rubbed her ass more with Wicke moaning more, Naruto then goes and removes her Slingkini and gets one of her nipples into his mouth, with Wicke moans more.

"N-Naruto~" said Wicke as she feels Naruto sucking her nipple more as the two falls onto the bed, Naruto is sucking on her nipple making her moan than she moans more as Naruto gropes her other breast, as Wicke's pussy is getting wetter by the sec, Naruto stops sucking her nipple as he kisses her deeply as she kisses back as she wraps her arms around him.

Then Naruto breaks the kiss and gets up and removes his pants and boxer as Wicke comes face to face Naruto's harden cock as she says "o-oh m-my" as she blushing bright red, "Yeah I know, But I know that you will enjoy this" as he grabs her legs and spread them with Wicke letting out other 'eep' as she both blushing and embarrassed with the way Naruto is holding her legs as Naruto rubs his cock against her pussy.

Wicke moans loudly while as she feels just how thick Naruto's cock is as she moans out "I-It is so thick and so large.", Naruto keeps rubbing her pussy with his cock, "tell me, how long did you want to have sex with me Wicke?" said Naruto.

"E-Ever since you turned 1-13," says the blushing Wicke, Naruto smirks "oh? Three years then?" said Naruto, and Naruto then puts the tip of his cock at the entrance to her pussy, with Wicke say "y-yes! E-every n-night d-dreaming t-the same t-thing, y-you fucking me like the busty woman like I'm! I-I dreamed that you made me yours and yours alone I don't want another man."

Naruto smirks more "I see, might as well make that dream real, right now!" said Naruto who thrust his cock all the way inside of Wicke with her scream out "Your tearing my pussy in half" as she never felt anything like this before as Naruto smirks "damn! Your pussy is warm and tight."

Naruto starts to thrust making Wicke moan loudly with her breasts bouncing as Naruto places the Slingkini back on her breasts, But it did Not help they kept bouncing wildly as Naruto thrust his cock into her more with Wicke screaming/moaning more as she is going crazy, as the two started to sweat.

"Is this Everything you have dreamed of?" says Naruto as he fucking Wicke more with her screaming out her answer "yes. Moreover, so much more, being fuck by a big, strong, handsome man such as you. You are turning my pussy into the shape of your cock. I belong to you now please more."

Naruto says "you ask for it!" as he goes full on beast mode on her with her screams louder, soon enough the whole room is filled with screams, lust, sweat, and skin hitting against skin as the two rocking the bed so hard.

Thirty minutes later

Naruto has Wicke in cowgirl position as Wicke is riding Naruto with her Slingkini is on as her breasts bouncing like crazy with her screaming out "are you enjoying this Naruto? Watching me riding your cock with my tits bouncing!"

"Oh yeah, but I really would love to do this." Naruto reaches up and grabs her Breasts, with Wicke moans upon Naruto grabbing her breasts as she is moving her hips into Naruto's cock as the giving themselves into the lust that they're made as well sweating even more.

After ten minutes, Naruto gets off the bed while carrying Wicke as he took her to a mirror with her facing Naruto, "Tell me, Wicke, what do you see right now" said Naruto with Wicke turns her head a bit and sees herself in the mirror as she moans out "i-i see a woman w-who is having sex with the man of her dreams!"

"Good But what I see is a woman who is enjoying being fucked very much," says Naruto as he is now slamming his cock into Wicke as she is holding onto him with her breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest as the two shares another kiss.

A bit after that, Naruto sees Wicke taken off the slingkin as it's covered in her sweat as she bent over the bed and spreads her ass cheeks apart with her say "I-I should l-let y-you k-know y-you a-are my f-first h-here" as she blushing in a new level of red as she going to have anal sex.

"Then I will be glad to take it Wicke" says Naruto, he then Slowly enters Wicke's ass, Wicke is holding back her screams as well as biting onto her bottom lip as she feels Naruto's massive meat rod entering her ass as she thinking 'I don't if my ass could take Naruto's rod!'

'Damn she was not kidding she is tight as hell' said Naruto as he pushing his cock into Wicke's ass as she taking until it becomes too and start screaming "Your so big and thick your tearing my ass apart", Naruto answers back "because your ass is too tight for my cock!" as he still pushing his cock.

Wicke is screaming as Naruto finally has all of his cock deep inside of Wicke's ass as he says "Oh Wicke we are going to have much fun tonight" with Wicke screaming, "Yes w-we a-are." said Wicke as she is losing it badly.

Naruto thrusts faster into Wicke's ass with Wicke screaming as she feels Naruto's cock moving inside of her ass with her thinking 'T-This cock is s-so good I think i-it will turn a-any women into h-his woman." as she is losing it badly.

3 hours later

Naruto now has Wicke in the mating press as she is losing more of her mind as she is screaming louder with Naruto hammering his cock into her ass, Naruto is loving this and is hoping that someone will join in soon so this would be more fun.

"Do you liking my cock in your ass Wicke?" says Naruto, "Y-Yes I-I do I-I don't w-want it to leave me!" Wicke screamed as she cum from her ass.

Naruto feels her ass tighten and says "I hope your ready wicke cause here I cum" as he makes one slam his cock so deep into her ass and he cums into her ass with her screaming out as she feels so much of Naruto's sperm filling her up so much, "S-So m-much c-cum." as she losing it so badly.

Naruto and Wicke went through all night of fucking and hours become lost to them as their keep going until around 2 or 3 afternoons.

Lemon over/flashback over

Lusamine sees the Blush and Giggles while planning to tease wicke about this for a good while.

With that, Naruto and co, head off toward the next city which is Celadon City, for the next gym but it's a long way as it would take days to get there.

However, they got time are exploring when they can, and so doing there time, the group come across a man who is selling Magikarp outside of the city, which is something seem to them but they just walk past them with Jessie telling them that James would buy Magikarp since he's early fooled, after all the guy collects bottle caps.

Naruto and Samui nod then Samui sees a golden Magikarp in the tanks of the other Magikarp as the man is selling them or try to, that's when it hits her, and says "I must have that Magikarp", and Naruto looks at Samui then the golden skin colored Magikarp, Naruto nods and goes up to him and asks how much for the golden Magikarp.

The man smiles and says "Oh you're in luck! You see this Magikarp" takes out the golden Magikarp and holds it, and it's pretty big "this one was found in the waters of Johto and not only, but it's also the biggest that was ever found so that I will sell you this Magikarp for Twenty million."

"I think we can get that price down can't we?" Asked Naruto as the man says "no way! Twenty Million, take it or leave it."

"Oh, I have something else in mind." Naruto said as he threw his Pokeball into the air and out came a Red Gyarados also it is bigger than normal and it roars scaring the salesman "Cause I don't think my friend here likes you trying to swindle me at all oh and do drop the price cause" he looks at his Gyarados which is a boy as it slowly charging for a Hyper Beam and it's aiming at the man.

The man is sweating like mad and he says in a high squeaky voice "It is free!" he hands over the Magikarp and just booked it, leaving his stand with the tanks of Magikarp there, Naruto scans the golden Magikarp and says "Samui~hime, this one is a female, and she's a big one too" as he hands the female Magikarp to Samui and she hugs it and says "don't worry, I won't be like that man who is just trying to sell you for money", Samui brings out a Pokeball and taps Magikarp and it goes into the ball as a flash of red as it flashes for three times while shaking, Then it dings showing that it was caught.

Samui kisses the Pokeball that her newly caught Magikarp as she is thrilled with Naruto to ask someone to bring officer Jenny here, and all three resumes making their way leaving the city.

They then Hear someone shout "You're under arrest."

"Officer Jenny must have caught him as he was coming back he was an idiot." Said Naruto as their leaving with Jessie "seem so" say as all three leave the city area and entering the grassy area as their breathing in the flesh air, "Well at Times the City is not the best place to be I will always love nature." Said Naruto.

Samui says "me too" as she takes a deep breath in of the air as Jessie sees so many wild Pokemon doing all kinds of things, Playing, sleeping and other things.

"So where to next?" Asked Naruto who has the map out as Samui helps out as she place where Celadon City, "that's where Celadon city is, and" she points where they are, "here we are, so it seems that it will take a few days to get there but until then, let's enjoy our way there" says Samui, They others nod as they agree "Yeah better than having a car you don't get to enjoy nature from a moving car." Said Jessie as the two nods to that.

Moreover, so, all three of them had days of walking as well enjoying the way, as their encounter, so many things as well heard that Ash and friends gotten lost in the sea, the three hope they are ok. Along the way, they caught some good pokemon and Charmander, and Squirtle evolved.

As Charmander become a more massive lizard and more of golden orange skin as the flame on his tail is more bright, Charmander is now a shiny Charmeleon.

As for Squirtle becomes more significant with a bigger shell with a fluffy talk and ears, as he now shiny Wartortle.

Samui's Magikarp with the help of Naruto evolved and the two Red Gyarados hit it off pretty well, and They are heading toward the city with two oddishes one next to Naruto and one next to Samui. Also, the Female Ralts Evolved.

A small, humanoid Pokémon. Its upper body and arms are completely white, while its waist and legs are light green in color, making it appear to be wearing tights. Around its waist, Kirlia appears to be wearing a mini-skirt, similar in appearance to a classical tutu. Its light green "hair" is lengthier than that of its pre-evolved form Ralts and somewhat resembles a bob cut. Kirlia's hair covers the middle portion of its face, though still revealing its red eyes. The pink horns that were previously located in the center of Ralts' head are now located on either side of Kirlia's head giving it the appearance of large hair clasps. However, its appearance can be rumored to be a ballet dancer. Naruto also sent pokemon to Professor Juniper along with Ivysaur.

For Naruto and Samui is normal but however, Jessie is odd to her, "Is this normal for you two? Cause I never see this pokemon around here before" as she is looking toward Kirlia with Saber walking Beside her holding her hand, Naruto looks at Jessie and says "The reason you never see them here is that they are from the Hoenn Region and are in some other regions as well but not Johto. Kind of like Blaziken." Samui nods while holding cleffa and Lopunny is walking next to her holding Buneary.

Jessie "I see, I guess it's true what they say, it's whole big world out there," says as she gets there words, Naruto and Samui nod "Trust us there are many regions and Team rocket is not the only bad organization out there." Said Samui as Jessie drops her head down as she says "oh just great, sigh oh well might as well get used to that" as she picks herself up as Naruto say "come on guys, the city isn't far now" as he packs up but leaves out his pokemon for a bit, as do Samui and Jessie as Ekans gets on Jessia's shoulder as she pats her Ekans, as everyone started walking as well talking for a bit.

After some time they reach the entrance of the city of Celadon, and then Naruto notice Ash's group walking by but he pays no mind, Then Samui sees a flyer about a perfume shop that's near, she tells Jessie about it, and both ask Naruto if they could go there before heading toward the Gym.

"I don't see why not I still need to get a gift for Elesa also let's put our pokemon away," says Naruto as he returns his pokemon into their pokeballs as they go to find the perfume shop.

They Find it and when they go inside a worker says "Free sample?" as both Samui and Jessie say yes as Naruto walks inside and when he does, he sees surprised to see Ash inside of the shop as he telling a woman about how he doesn't like perfume and the woman gets angry toward him.

As the woman told that he is ban to her shop and drags him out, then Naruto come up to her.

"Wow I can understand if it is a cheap perfume that stuff stinks but Good Perfume Is worth getting for that special lady in your life. I have smelled both, but I have to say what Ash said was Dumb. However, he is a kid, and I am a teen. Do you have any perfume that a model would like?" Asked Naruto as the woman say "I know but I work very hard making all of the perfume here and to your request, yes I have something for a model" as she leads Naruto.

As she is looking through them as she is asking "so are you buying one for your girlfriend?"

"If she finds one that catches her eye and that she likes I will." Said Naruto as he looks out of the corner of his eye at Samui, "she must be a lucky girl to have you such a boyfriend" says the woman as she smiles, as Naruto "I'm the lucky one miss" he read her name tag "Erika."

"So the reason asked for perfume for a model if your girlfriend is here?" asked Erika

"The model is my older sister." Said Naruto

"OH Ok and I am glad that you are happy with your girlfriend," says Erika with Naruto nods, as Erika pack it in a gift bag and says "here you go and come again" then bows, Naruto says thank you and heads back to Samui who is still looking.

"So love anything catch your eye?" Asked Naruto as Samui looking "a few but I don't know what to get though" says Samui, Naruto kisses her cheek and says "I am paying love. So if you wish for them, I will pay for them." Samui smiles at Naruto "really? Oh, Naruto your the best" she hugs him, with that Samui gets what she likes, and Naruto pays for along with the one Jessie found. They then head out of the store.

After that, their head toward the Pokemon Center to drop off their things, then head toward the gym, it didn't take more than two hours, and upon arriving there, Naruto, Samui, and Jessie see Ash, with Pikachu following, get thrown out of the gym.

"Oh, I wonder what is going on." Said Naruto as he comes up to Ash and asks him "Ok ash what happened that you were thrown out of the gym?", As Ash looks up as he gets on his feet and says "because that lady that runs that smell shop is also the gym leader! Moreover, she told me I'm banned from here as well. That's unfair!"

"Oh, boy do you, ladies, mind if I speak to the Gym leader please." Said Naruto as he looks up to see the trainers that worked in the gym as their say "wait here, she will be here shortly" as Naruto say "thank you" and the trainers went inside to get Erika.

However, Naruto decides to head to her office because he has a gut feeling when he founds it, he walks up to the door and hears yelling and the person yelling is Erika "Coward. You Blackmailing fucking coward. Why don't you face me instead of hiding from me!" It seems Erika is being blackmailed _**"You know that I am not that foolish Erika and you know my price for stopping we will speak again."**_ Said a modified voice then he hung up and Erika Screams in anger.

Then Naruto knocks on the door, and he hears 'Enter.'

Naruto comes in, and Erika does not look like she did at the shop. "Ok Erika what is wrong. Because Ash was banned for not liking Perfume and if I had to guess he is an only child and his mother never really bought any. So what is the problem I might be able to help?" Offered Naruto, Erika looks at him and says "there's nothing you could do! No one!" as she looks stressed out as hell as she looks ready to give up, "What if I told you I know someone who can track the caller finds them and has them arrested" says Naruto with Erika looks at him as she isn't sure.

Naruto then calls a friend of His thought the video phone and on the screen is Sasuke Uchiha who is apart of the international police and Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. "Hello, Naruto good to see you do you need something?" as Naruto says his hello as well tells him about the gym leader Erika and once Naruto is done.

"Naruto as much I want to help but there's one problem, we on the other side of the world! It will take a couple of days to arrived there" says Sasuke, "Who said I need you here I need you to track the Signal the blackmailer is using and when you got the location call the police near the person. Did you forget how many times I have had to track someone near my home to help the police?" Explained Naruto with a raised eyebrow with Sasuke looks at him as he says "you mean the times when you break the houses of there stalkers and beat them which I will remain that Itachi had to put handcuffs on you about 20 times I believed"Moreover, Naruto sweat drops with Sasuke giving him a shit eating grin "w-well still, I was about to able found them Even when the police had no leads!"

Sasuke Agrees with that and the only Reason Naruto did it because he knows how it feels to be stalked as the back of his mind is thinking about a confident pink haired girl.

Sasuke sighs and says "all right, just make sure you have officer jenny with you when you found the guy who is blackmailing Erika here," Naruto nods "all right, and also, tell your mom that I say hi, catch ya later."

"Will do man She does miss seeing you. Later Naruto." Officer Sasuke Hung up, and Naruto looks at Erika and says "Now let's talk about ash being Banned."

Erika "what about him? He should be ban, after all, he made fun of the perfume which I made here" says as Naruto rubs his nose as he says "Erika Banning someone Because they don't like Perfume is a stupid Reason plus it makes your gym look bad. In my opinion, You should take that anger to the battlefield with your pokemon to prove him wrong As I said he is a dumb kid who has no older siblings as I did grew up with two older sisters. So Instead of banning him Give him a Challenge as Gym leader, it is your job. If you don't, rumors will form and once there Rumors reach the ears of trainers, there will not come here upon the fear of you banning them, and then one of the higher-ups found out and send someone to replace because they will believe that you don't know how to act like A Gym leader." as he finishes explain, "b-but it's a good reason! My gym made the perfume! I'm sure-" Naruto cuts her off.

"That kind of talk is what almost got one of my sisters to lose her gym! She just wanted to fly in her plane every day. Moreover, when challenges come to face her, she does a mental battle with her pokemon and the challenger, and she says that she wins which is very unfair! Because she doesn't how strong the challenger's pokemon are! It kept going until someone from the Pokemon League came to her gym! and The only reason she never lost it is if it was not for me snapping her out of it, and what you are doing is nearly the same selfish reason!" Naruto explains.

Erika is shocked to hear this Naruto has gone through with this before and tears start to come to her eyes, and Erika runs off, Naruto watches her leave. Then Officer Jenny walks in and asks "Do I want to know."

"She needs time to think about what I just told her. I am Ready to track this blackmailer." Jenny nods and they start searching for order look for the person, in a short time, they found where the Signal was coming from in the city, and it seems Erika is heading toward it. "That is not good Jenny Get ever officer there now," says Naruto.

As both of them run over there, before it's too late, Erika is in the forest crying because the truth hurts very much. Gloom comes out of her Pokeball to help her trainer in this time of need. Erika with tears still in her eyes looks down at gloom and hugs her.

"Well, well' says a voice and Erika knows it, "look what do we have here? Erika of the Glass Gym, here all alone-"

They hear a Gyarados roar they turn to see Naruto and Officer Jenny with other police officers surrounding the area. Naruto quickly Grabs Erika and gloom and gets them away.

"You have a lot to answer for." Said Officer Jenny as Naruto looks away from Erika and sees a man with long white hair with cloths of a hermit and what's more, Naruto knows this man, "Oh Great you again perverted Toad Jiraiya." Naruto groans and officer Jenny looks at Naruto and asks "You know this man?"

"Unfortunately yes I do. He was in the running to be my godfather, but he was beaten out for someone better than his perverted ass. Hell, he stalked my sister." Explained Naruto.

"And if I would have too if it weren't that guy from Hoenn!" says Jiraiya, "Like my mother would let you be mine along with my sister's godfather pervert I HATE PERVERTS." Yells Naruto.

Officer Jenny come up to follow by Handcuffs Jiraiya "You're under arrest for blackmailing a gym leader. Thank you for your help Naruto." said Officer Jenny as Jiraiya cursing Naruto's and his mother's name as he being taken away.

"Your welcome officer, Jenny, make sure to tell your sisters? About me and I could help them out when they need it" says Naruto, Officer Jenny nods and takes the pervert away, and Naruto takes Erika back to the gym. "Wild day huh Erika?" asked Naruto then he notice that Erika is looking down and he's guessing it's because of what he had told her about.

Then Erika notice Ash who seems to be carrying a pink dress "Ash can I talk to you?" Asked Erika as she comes up to him and Ash hears her and tries to hides it as he notices that it's Erika which he gets mad and say "oh great, what? Are you going to ban me walking in your city too?"

"No, I come to say I am sorry I should not have banned you over something so petty. It was not the right thing to do. I let my emotions control my actions. Naruto was able to talk some sense into me even if the truth hurts. So I remove the ban on you from the gym." Said, Erika, as Ash says "really? Then that means I don't have to put on this dress and wig." which confused Erika about that as Naruto who away from them as he thinking ' _was he planning to dress up a girl to get into the gym?"_

"Hey, Erika remember when I told I had smelled Cheap perfume?" Asked Naruto and Erika nods wondering where he is going with this.

Naruto takes out the most Recent letter from his stalker and held it out and said: "Both of you have a sniff."

Ash and Erika did, and They had faces of Disgust "That is cheap perfume. Erika's Perfume is a lot better than this cheap one." Said Naruto with Ash and Erika holding their noses and they nod at that. Then Naruto throws the letter away, as he heads back to the pokemon center to catch up with Samui and Jessie as well go to sleep.

Leaving Erika and ash to themselves as they agreed to a battle tomorrow.

Pokemon Center

Naruto enters the bedrooms of the Center as he found both Samui and Jessie sleeping, so he goes to sleep after a long day.

Two days later

Naruto enters the Celadon Gym as he sees a few trainers that work at the gym their taking care of the plants and grass type pokemon, he heads to the main battlefield, and he sees Erika on the other side of the battlefield as she is waiting for the next challenger to face her in battle.

"Well Erika it seems that I am your next challenger" says Naruko with Erika bows to him as she says "seem so, now, welcome to Celadon Gym and I'm it's gym leader, and I Specialized in Grass type pokemon, are you ready to battle?" as she brings out a Pokeball under her sleeves.

Gym Leader Theme starts playing.

"Let's do this." Said Naruto is pulling out a Pokeball as he throws it in the air as he calls out "Charmeleon! Time to burn." as the Pokeball opens up as a white light come out of it as it forms a golden Charmeleon as it roars out his name as he shines a bit as he ready to fight.

Erika says "Come on out Tangela" she throws her Pokeball as Tangela blue vines with red feet appeared as it ready to fight.

The Referee raise both and says "Begin!" as Charmeleon charge toward Tangela as he slashing at Tangela with Erika surprised to see that a Chameleon acting on his own, Naruto is just smirking as he says "unlike most trainers, I don't suppress their Will and instincts, I do this in case of anything happens, And Really as long as the pokemon does not go overboard" as he whispers and Chameleons stops and back away from Tangela.

Erika says "I see, no matter, Tangela! Vine Whip", "Tangela!" said Tangela as the vine from its body start moving and have them aim toward, Naruto is thinking to have Chameleon to use Flamethrower, but he sees Chameleon moving his claws then follow by letting out a bit of fire.

Naruto knows that Chameleon has something in mind, Then Naruto said "Use Slash to block the vines followed by Flamethrower!" as Chameleons smirks as he dashes toward Tangela as he using Slash to block the attacks of the vines and when he's close enough, he breathes out a stream of flames toward Tangela and Erika didn't have enough time to react for a counter. Tangela gets hits head-on by the flamethrower.

As Erika says "Tangela." follow by a burnt Tangela falls on the ground as it looks toasted with smoke and has X marks on its eyes as it knocks out, The Referee raises Naruto's flag and says "Tangela is unable to battle the battle goes to chameleon."

As Chameleon lets out a thump as his victory pose, as Naruto says "Good Job Charmeleon think you can keep going?" with Charmeleon rubbing his chin, then he does the thing of 'so-so' with his claw, "Would you like a break?" Asked Naruto.

Charmeleon nods to that since he wants his teammates to fight as well, Naruto tells Charmeleon to come back as Erika brought out her last pokemon, And the pokemon is Gloom which a small purple body with closed eyes and a drool hanging out of its mouth with flower on its head is large with four petals as it says "gloom."

Naruto Smiles then sends out Saber, as Erika sees a pokemon that never seen before and as Saber nods and ready to battle as Naruto says "Saber, Stand by for Battle."

"Erika this is saber a ralts normally found in the Hoenn region," says Naruto as the little pokemon ready to fight as Erika says "mm are you sure? Cause it kinda doesn't look like it can't fight."

"I am sure." Said Naruto and Ralts looks ready as he looks fierce as Erika isn't sure as she says "Gloom use stun spore!" as Gloom jumps up and says "Gl Goom." as orange spores come off its head and hit Saber and he can't move because of the stun Spore effect but then.

Gloom Becomes Paralyzed as well which Erika doesn't understand "w-what? I don't" she stops as she sees Naruto see using a Paryz heal on Saber. "Sabers Ability Synchronize so stun spore hit Saber Gloom is affected as well" Naruto explain as Erika doesn't know what to do as Gloom could barely move as Naruto "good work Saber, now use fire punch." Saber appears in front of Gloom and slams a fire punch into gloom in an uppercut style as Gloom is send flying and lands at Erika's feet as she says "Gloom!" as she picks up Gloom with Glomm is out cold.

Gym Leader theme over

"Gloom is unable to battle saber is the winner, and that means Naruto is a winner." Said the Referee.

As Samui and Jessie cheered for Naruto as Naruto says "good work Saber" as he brings out Saber's ball with Saber stand in victory. Saber is returned as Erika come up to him and says "well done Naruto, you have bested me and here" she hands him the Rainbow barge "the proof of you beating this gym."

Naruto takes the badge and says "Thank you."

"Also Naruto Thank you for your help and talking some sense into me I needed it." Said Erika as she smiles, with that Naruto with the others say their byes as they spend the day look at the rest of the city before hitting the road again.

"So Where to next Naruto?" Asked Samui. Naruto takes out the map and sees, "well I will think about it first since we have some time before we go on the road again, so why not get what we need first" says Naruto as the two woman nods as their walk and talk about what their going to need as well making that their pack food.

However, what there don't that something is hiding in the shadows as it looking at them with curious in its eyes as it starts following them without them knowing.

—

 **P: Well we are done but who or what is following them.**

 **D: I have no idea what it, what about you Eevee?**

 **Eevee:*too busy eating***

 **D:fair enough *starts eating as blaze is thinking that they are too much alike***

 **P: Well Follow, leave a review and if you are new favor the story later. *Walks into the gateway***

 **D:*see Blaze is leaving then remembers* oh right. Everyone comes at Squeal as we have something to say there. *follows Blaze through the gateway with Eevee following***

 **Eevee:*pops his head out and says* until bye bye eev! *goes back in***

 ***Blaze pushes Dealt out***

 **P: Tell them What is happening**

 **D:blaze it's better there than here so let's go. *went through the gateway then it closes and vanishes***

—


End file.
